Stranger Kids From Hawkins
by RowenRx
Summary: [Stranger Things] Ce soir-là, Will ne disparut pas dans le monde à l'envers et Eleven ne fuyait pas du laboratoire. Quelque chose d'autre arriva car d'autres évènements passés avaient eu lieu. Et ce qui en résultat ne provoqua pas la disparition d'un enfant mais bien de cinq enfants qui ne furent dès lors plus humains. / AU: Les six sont des expériences
1. Chapitre 1 - Divergences

Bonjour, bonsoir, cher/chère !

Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfiction sur Stranger Things, un AU où le groupe des six sont des expériences du laboratoire parce que ça fait longtemps que j'y réfléchis et que j'aimerais vraiment réussir à l'écrire

Voici donc le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture,

Ley_Rx

 **~o~o~o~**

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **DIVERGENCES**

Will se précipita dans la petite cabane, terrifié par la créature qui le poursuivait. Il n'avait jamais vu une créature pareille avant et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était supposé faire. Il se glissa dans un des coins de la cabane et remonta ses jambes contre sa poitrine en essayant de se faire le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention du monstre. Au bout d'un moment, il crut qu'il n'y avait plus que lui, entendant le silence qui l'entourait. Il décida alors de quitter sa cachette quand il entendit un son inhumain, surnaturel. Il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec la créature. Il poussa un cri d'effroi et retomba en arrière alors que la créature se penchait au-dessus de lui, prête à attaquer. Tremblant comme une feuille, Will tendit les bras en avant dans une faible tentative de se protéger, sentant les larmes sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ses derniers instants arriver.

Soudainement, il sentit son corps se réchauffer de plus en plus puis il entendit un hurlement de la créature ainsi qu'un crépitement. Il rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut avec horreur que la cabane était en train de prendre feu, et que le feu semblait sortir de ses mains qui laissaient voir des cloques apparaître dessus. Il s'entendit pousser un cri d'effroi et se releva pour tenter d'atteindre la porte et tenter de s'enfuir mais la poignée lui resta dans la main alors qu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et que la cabane lui tombe dessus.

 **~o~o~o~**

Mike s'apprêtait à quitter discrètement la maison pour rejoindre ses amis et aller se rassurer sur l'état de Will à l'hôpital quand il entendit sa mère l'appeler pour qu'il la rejoigne dans le salon. Il jura silencieusement et prévint Lucas et Dustin par talkie-walkie et alla rejoindre sa mère. Une fois qu'il fut dans le salon, il remarqua qu'il y avait toute sa famille qui l'attendait, debout, avec deux personnes qui le mirent mal à l'aise. Il pensa franchement à ignorer tout ça et à aller voir Will mais l'un des hommes se plaça dans son chemin. Il se tendit et pensa fortement à faire demi-tour mais l'autre homme se plaça derrière lui. Il regarda ses parents mais ceux-ci ne le regardaient pas dans les yeux. Holly l'observait avec ses grands yeux intrigués, ne comprenant pas plus que lui ou que Nancy qui avait les sourcils froncés et était retenue par sa mère.

"Maman? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Il faut... Il faut juste que tu suives ces messieurs.

-Pourquoi? C'est qui? Pour aller où?"

Il remarqua que les yeux de sa mère se mettaient à briller de larmes et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'un des deux hommes en costume l'attrapa par les épaules et le souleva du sol pour l'emmener. Mike poussa des cris de rage et un peu de peur, appelant ses parents et hurlant à son assaillant de le lâcher, en vain. Nancy s'énerva et voulut s'échapper de la prise de sa mère en criant tout autant sur les hommes, Holly pleurait et son père posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa femme qui retenait ses larmes tout en tenant sa plus jeune dans ses bras. Quand il comprit qu'ils ne l'aideraient pas, il arrêta de se débattre et les fixa avec horreur, ne recevant comme réponse que le regard de Nancy qui se dégageait de la prise de sa mère avec dégoût puis la porte se referma derrière lui.

L'homme qui le tenait le tira jusqu'à une fourgonnette, inscrivit un numéro sur son bras et le jeta à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il atterrit sur son bras et poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Il se redressa et son regard croisa celui d'une jeune fille rousse qui l'observait sous sa longue chevelure avec inquiétude. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avant mais ne prit pas la peine de lui adresser la parole. À la place, il leva le poignet jusqu'à hauteur de ses yeux et observa le numéro qui y était inscrit. **010**. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire. La jeune fille ne disait rien non plus.

Le camion roula encore un petit instant avant de s'arrêter à nouveau. Mike entendit des plaintes et pu reconnaître la voix de Dustin avant que son ami ne soit jeté à son tour dans le véhicule. Il se demanda pendant un court instant si son propre atterrissage avait été aussi ridicule mais ne s'en inquiéta pas longtemps, allant voir son ami pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tu sais où est Lucas?

-Déjà parti voir Will. Tu crois qu'ils vont partir à sa recherche?

-Peut-être. Ils ont marqué quelque chose sur ton poignet?"

Dustin jeta un regard pour voir puis le montra à Mike. **006**. Qu'est-ce que ces chiffres étaient supposés signifier à la fin? Pourquoi ils étaient emmenés et où?

"Comment ta mère a réagi quand ils t'ont emmené?

-Elle m'a tenu contre elle aussi longtemps que possible contre elle en criant sur ces types. Tu crois qu'ils vont faire des expériences sur nous? Ils ressemblent à des types du gouvernement.

-Tu réfléchis trop, je pense. Pourquoi ils nous enlèveraient? Et nous marqueraient?

-Qui est-ce?"

Mike se tourna vers la fille rousse qu'il avait oubliée mais celle-ci les ignorait, jouant avec un lacet de chaussure qu'elle avait défait, surement parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et qu'elle enroulait et déroulait autour de son poignet et de ses doigts comme un serpent vert fluorescent. Mike n'avait pas confiance en elle, et pas seulement parce qu'il savait que Dustin allait probablement finir par tomber amoureux de cette fille car elle était exactement son genre, quel qu'il soit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris et ce n'était pas important en ce moment. Il n'avait pas confiance en cette fille parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas et qu'il avait l'habitude que les autres jeunes de son âge se moquent de lui et de ses amis.

"Je ne sais pas."

Il allait dire à son ami de l'ignorer mais Dustin se releva - difficilement à cause du mouvement du véhicule - et s'approcha de la jeune fille, tendant la main vers elle.

"Bonjour." Il manqua de tomber dans ce qui sembla être un virage. "Je m'appelle Dustin et mon ami s'appelle Mike, et toi?"

Mike pensa qu'elle allait l'ignorer, ce qui n'aurait pas changé de d'habitude, mais après l'avoir regardé avec suspicion un long moment, elle le salua d'un mouvement de tête et sembla moins froide et distante.

"Max."

Dustin sourit et se tourna vers Mike avec plein d'espoir dans les yeux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la jeune fille.

"Tu sais pourquoi on est là?"

La jeune fille se contenta de lever son poignet et de montrer le numéro à Dustin. Il était marqué d'un **004** qui était à moitié effacé, comme si elle avait tout fait pour l'effacer.

"J'en sais autant que vous. Mais moi, ça fait longtemps que je suis ici. Ils me donnent de la nourriture mais je n'ai pas vu la lumière extérieure depuis plusieurs jours. Je vis en Californie et je sais juste qu'on y est plus."

Dustin ne souriait plus du tout et Mike se tendit. La jeune fille les regarda pour essayer de savoir où elle était. Ce fut Dustin qui lui répondit car Mike se refermait dans un silence gênant.

"On est en Indiana. Dans la ville d'Hawkins."

La jeune fille baissa le regard et regarda ailleurs, mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

 **~o~o~o~**

Quand le groupe fut obligé de sortir du véhicule, ils manquèrent de s'écraser les uns sur les autres, d'autant que Max était aveuglée par la lumière extérieure qui n'était pas très forte mais qui lui fit quand même mal aux yeux. Mike aida Will à tenir sur ses pieds, aidé par Lucas, et Dustin posa sa main sur le bras de Max pour la guider le temps que sa vue se réhabitue au monde extérieur. Les hommes en costume qui les avait menés jusqu'ici sortir des armes de leur ceinture, effrayant les jeune adolescents, et les forcèrent à rentrer dans le bâtiment qui leur faisait face. L'endroit ressemblait à un vieil hôpital modifié et des hommes et femmes en uniformes et en tenues de médecins et de chercheurs. Mike commençait à croire toutes les craintes de Dustin car ceux qui ne les ignoraient pas les regardaient avec un tel mépris qu'il avait l'impression d'être un rat de laboratoire.

Les deux hommes en costume les amenèrent jusqu'à une pièce où ils les laissèrent, fermant la porte à clé derrière eux. La pièce était une salle de réunion avec une grosse table ronde entourée d'une quinzaine de chaises, une plante en pot morte, des petites fenêtres trop hautes pour qu'ils puissent voir l'extérieur et un petit meuble lourd sur lequel était posé une grosse télévision à petit écran, un lecteur VHS et six cassettes VHS. Le nombre de cassettes surprit Dustin, car ils n'étaient que cinq, alors il commença à émettre des hypothèses sur le nombre de cassettes et voulut les mettre dans le lecteur mais Lucas le lui déconseilla en lui disant de ne toucher à rien. Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de toute façon, et attendirent. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du temps qui passait car il n'y avait pas d'horloge et ne pouvaient se fier qu'au ciel gris qu'ils voyaient par les fenêtres. Et Will avait froid, seulement couvert de sa robe d'hôpital qui laissait son dos à l'air alors Mike lui avait prêté son pull mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose et il ne parlait pas du tout, encore moins de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, peu importe les tentatives de ses amis pour le faire parler. Max, elle, restait ans son coin et les observait silencieusement, seule fille du groupe et seule personne à ne connaître personne.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Le groupe se tourna comme un seul pour regarder la porte et y vit passer un homme d'un certain âge qui entra dans la pièce, suivi par une jeune fille de leur âge, chauve et en robe d'hôpital comme celle de Will mais entièrement fermée, la couvrant jusqu'à ses genoux.

"Jeunes hommes et jeune femme, bienvenue au laboratoire national d'Hawkins."

Il ferma la porte une fois que la jeune fille fut à côté de lui, la scellant, et se dirigea vers la télévision. Il se tint droit à côté de l'objet et l'enfant fit de même, le regard perdu dans le vide.

"Avant que vous n'ayez des questions à me poser, je tiens à me présenter. Je suis le docteur Martin Brenner et c'est moi qui m'occuperais de vous durant tout le temps que vous passerez dans ce laboratoire. Je gèrerais l'éducation que vous aurez ici, assisté par d'autres médecins et Eleven, à côté de moi, vous aidera également. Voyez, elle est comme vous. Eleven, montre-leur."

La jeune fille redressa la tête et leva le bras, montrant celui-ci tatoué d'un **011** noir.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le Laboratoire

Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère !

Voici le second chapitre que j'ai écris rapidement (je ne promets pas que les autres chapitres arriveront aussi vite), j'espère qu'il plaira

Bonne lecture!

 _Ley_Rx_

 **~o~o~o~**

 **CHAPITRE 2**

 **LE LABORATOIRE**

Le docteur Branner leur adressa un sourire qui n'alla pas jusqu'à ses yeux, mettant les adolescents mal-à-l'aise.

"Je me doute que vous n'avez aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là. J'ai enregistré sur ces cassettes les premières heures qui ont suivi votre naissance. Nous observerons chacune de ces cassettes unes à unes pour que vous compreniez bien votre rôle mais je vais dans un premier lieu vous l'expliquer. Ce sera bref et succinct. Je connais les jeunes, je l'ai été aussi, vous êtes impatients et peu attentifs. J'ai parfois du mal à calmer Eleven."

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui avait baissé son bras et les regardait à présent. Les jeunes n'étaient pas plus rassurés mais très curieux.

"Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous êtes comme Eleven et parce que l'un d'entre vous, Three, a montré qu'il avait fait usage de ses... capacités.

-Vous voulez dire Will." intervint Mike, acide.

-Non. Vos noms civils ne sont d'aucune utilité ici. C'est à cela que servent vos numéros. Vous serez nommés selon eux. Par ailleurs, ils seront tatoués sur vos avant-bras.

-Vous avez l'autorisation de nos parents?

-Vos anciens tuteurs légaux n'ont pas leur mot à dire là-dessus.

-Pardon? "Tuteurs légaux"?

-À présent, et pour une durée indéterminée, vous vivrez ici.

-Pourquoi ça?

-À cause de vos capacités." Il prit une des cassettes dans ses mains et la regarda un instant avant de la reposer. "Vous avez passé douze années de votre vie à croire que vous étiez humain mais vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous êtes différents.

-Comme des super-héros?" demanda Dustin.

-Non. Les super-héros dans les comics ont une âme, eux, ils sont _quelque chose_. Vous, vous n'êtes rien d'autre que des sujets d'expérience qui appartiennent au laboratoire, peu importe la distance à laquelle vous étiez. Il ne reste aujourd'hui que vous cinq et Eleven, les autres sont... indisponibles, inutiles. Ils sont morts en somme. Vous, non. Et à présent, vous nous appartenez. Les numéros correspondent au moment auquel nous avons pensé à vos capacités, pas à votre âge ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ne vous posez donc pas de questions à ce sujet.

-Quelles capacités?" demanda Max.

Ils avaient très vite admis le fait qu'ils ne pourraient pas partir d'ici, ils n'étaient pas dupes. Mais, sans un mot, ils s'étaient décidés à en savoir le plus possible.

"Chacun d'entre vous en a des différentes. 7, pour être exact. Vous les développerez tous et deviendrez les armes du laboratoire et du pays. À vrai dire, vous l'êtes déjà. Je suppose que vous voulez à présent voir ce que contiennent ces cassettes. Elles seront le point de départ de votre nouvelle éducation. Et puis, elles prouveront ce que vous ne savez pas encore."

Il prit l'une des cassettes et regarda le numéro.

"Etant donné que Three est à l'origine de tout cela, nous commencerons par sa cassette. Eleven, va t'asseoir toi aussi."

La jeune fille obéit et s'assit, à côté de Max. Elle observa un instant ses cheveux roux puis sembla lever la main pour les toucher mais se retint à mi-chemin avant de regarder la télévision. Le docteur mit la cassette dans le lecteur et alluma la télévision. L'écran grésilla un moment puis une image apparut. On pouvait voir une sage-femme tenir un nouveau-né dans ses bras, filmée par une caméra qui était à distance. Même malgré la distance et la mauvaise qualité de la caméra, ils pouvaient voir son inquiétude quand le nouveau pleura de plus en plus fort puis s'enflamma, faisant brûler la femme. Celle-ci lâcha l'enfant qui tomba au sol mais continua de crier comme si la chute n'avait pas était haute d'un mètre sur un carrelage. L'enfant brûla encore un peu avant de se calmer et de ne plus brûler. La vidéo continua encore un peu, montrant l'enfant seul sur le carrelage avant qu'il ne soit ramassé par quelqu'un qui portait une tenue anti-feu, puis s'arrêta.

Le docteur se tourna vers eux pour regarder leurs réactions. Tous étaient horrifiés, sauf Eleven qui fixait Will en observant la façon dont il réagissait. Le jeune garçon fixait l'écran sans pouvoir sans détacher.

"Je... j'ai fais ça? J'ai brûlé quelqu'un vif?

-En effet. Et ce n'est qu'une seule de vos capacités. Ne doutez pas qu'ils seront tous tout autant puissant à la fin de votre éducation. Passons à la cassette suivante, celle de Four."

Max posa une main sur son poignet, attirant le regard d'Eleven qui l'observa en clignant lentement des yeux. La vidéo démarra de la même façon puis montra enfin un nouveau-né posé dans un berceau d'hôpital. Des médecins étaient autour et prenait des notes mais pendant de longues secondes, rien ne se passa. Puis le bébé au duvet roux s'éleva dans les airs en gazouillant. L'un des docteurs tenta alors de l'attraper pour le remettre dans le berceau mais fut repoussé quand le bébé secoua son bras, le frappant à peine, juste assez pour le toucher. L'homme s'écrasa avec violence contre d'autres médecins et aucun ne se releva pendant un moment. La vidéo s'arrêta brusquement après ça.

Dustin ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un " _cool_ " involontaire qui le fit rougir quand les autres lui jetèrent un regard assassin. Le docteur retira la cassette et regarda Max dans les yeux.

"Je pense qu'en réalité Four était au courant au sujet de ses pouvoirs mais n'a rien laissé voir pour autant. Au contraire de vos congénères, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin d'être victime de vos émotions pour vous rendre compte de votre force démesurée ou d'autres capacités. Nous ne nous en sommes cependant pas inquiétés jusqu'ici, seulement quand Eleven a fait cette erreur."

Eleven rougit et baissa les yeux quand les autres la regardèrent.

"Nous nous serions, pour le moment, suffit de vos capacités avant de récupérer les autres.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Ce n'est pas encore important."

Le docteur ignora la plainte et prit la cassette suivante et la mit dans le lecteur.

"Maintenant, c'est le tour de Six."

La vidéo démarra et ils purent voir un enfant à la chevelure déjà abondante, ce qui laissa échapper un petit rire à Lucas qui ne prit pas la peine de s'excuser. Le bébé était dans les bras de sa mère qui le tenait contre elle et chantait pour lui une berceuse. À côté, il y avait un bouquet un peu fané dans un vase transparent. Rien ne se passa pendant un long moment et ils regardaient juste une scène d'amour maternel quand ils remarquèrent les fleurs dans le pot se mettre à fleurir jusqu'à devenir de belles plantes, grosses et colorées. La mère de Dustin dans la vidéo ne sembla même pas remarquer le changement mais les adolescents le remarquèrent.

Le docteur retira la cassette.

"Une capacité bien faible en comparaison de toutes les autres que Six possède mais révélateur de votre efficacité et utilité, peut-être. Passons à Nine."

Il fit démarrer la nouvelle vidéo. Un bébé était vu, éclairé par une lumière vive au-dessus de lui, riant aux éclats à cause d'une mouche qui passait et créait des ombres. Puis la lumière chavira, d'abord une fois puis encore et encore, de plus en vite fréquemment et longtemps avant de s'éteindre totalement puis l'enfant sembla luire doucement puis plus vivement avant de briller aussi fortement que la lumière l'avait fait elle-même quelques instants avant. Lucas resta muet quand les autres le regardèrent. Il trouva sa "capacité" presque ironique, ayant vraiment l'impression de ne servir à rien.

"Et enfin, Ten.

-Et... Et Eleven?

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de regarder la cassette d'Eleven. Vous verrez ses capacités par vous-même."

Il mit la cassette de Mike et celle-ci démarra. Un bébé était dans les bras d'une sage-femme qui le mena jusqu'à une petite baignoire pour lui faire prendre un bain. Elle posa l'enfant dans le bain et commença à le laver. Mike rougit de honte en se voyant nu, même si il n'était encore qu'un bébé et que la vidéo ne laissait rien voir de si honteux. Puis la sage-femme se trouva arrosée par le bébé qui donnait des coups de pieds dans le bain. Tout semblait normal quand l'eau du bain s'éleva au-dessus du bébé et de la sage-femme, bien au-dessus d'eux, puis s'écarta de tous les côtés de la pièce, éclaboussant les murs. La vidéo prit fin.

Enfin, l'homme se tourna vers eux et le regarda tous.

"Vous comprenez donc aisément que vous avez intérêt à développer vos capacités et à ne plus partir, n'est-ce pas? Enfin, vous n'avez pas réellement le choix. Vous en avez conscience, et vous savez que tout ça est pour le mieux pour le laboratoire et le pays."

 **~o~o~o~**

Steve restait immobile sans savoir quoi faire alors que Nancy faisait les cent pas en expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille à Barbara et lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la rousse pour avoir du soutien mais celle-ci était tout aussi perdue, la tête penchée sur le côté et ses lunettes glissant un peu sur son nez. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas comprendre, ce qui le rassurait car Barbara - qui ne l'appréciait toujours pas assez pour le laisser l'appeler Barb - était une jeune fille intelligente. Si elle ne comprenait pas, il avait moins honte de ne pas comprendre.

Nancy termina son récit et leur fit face, les joues rouges et le pied battant l'air avec force. Il devait bien l'avouer, elle lui plaisait mais il ne le lui dirait jamais car Nancy n'était pas suffisamment intéressée par lui pour sortir avec lui. Il savait que Barbara y était pour quelque chose mais ne lui en voulait pas. Il n'avait aucunement envie de forcer Nancy - ou n'importe quelle autre fille - à sortir avec lui seulement parce qu'il était le garçon le plus populaire du lycée, ce qui aidait énormément ses amies car elles n'étaient pas très populaires, surtout Barbara qui était bien trop gentille et intelligente pour tous ces lycéens.

"Tu es en train de dire que le gouvernement a enlevé Mike?"

Il n'avait même pas compris que le gouvernement était impliqué. Il remercia mentalement la jeune fille.

"Oui! Je crois? Ils étaient deux et mes parents n'ont rien fait! Ma mère m'a même empêchée d'agir. Il n'a même pas pu aller voir Will pour s'inquiéter de son état.

-Will? Le petit frère de Jonathan? Qu'a-t-il?"

Il ne connaissait pas bien Jonathan, il n'était même pas au courant qu'il avait un petit frère. Encore une chose que Barbara faisait mieux que lui. Pas étonnant qu'elle le juge indigne de Nancy.

"Il est à l'hôpital, brûlé gravement. Enfin, il était. Lui aussi a été emmené par ces types, j'ai demandé à des médecins. Je suis allée vérifier et les autres amis de Mike ont été emmenés, Lucas et Dustin."

Il connaissait vaguement Dustin. Il l'avait croisé une fois ou deux avec sa mère. Le gamin avait une personnalité bizarre mais rien de bien mauvais. Il ne connaissait pas l'autre garçon, Lucas, cependant. Peut-être que s'il connaissait son nom de famille, il arriverait à se faire une idée mais ce n'était pas très important. Pour le moment en tout cas.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Pour ton frère et ses amis.

-Aucune idée. Mes parents ne veulent rien faire. Je ne suis pas allée voir la famille de Will mais on pourrait parler à Jonathan. Et enquêter avec lui. Tous les quatre. Prouver que quelque chose s'est passé. Que quelque chose se passe en ce moment et que personne ne dit rien, ne voit rien, ne fait rien!

-Tu crois qu'il voudra faire ça?

-Son petit frère est concerné. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu es fils unique.

-Moi aussi, je suis fille unique. Et je comprends." intervint Barbara. "Ce que Steve veut dire, c'est que Jonathan est quelqu'un de discret qui n'aime pas s'impliquer dans les problèmes. Il pourrait être mal-à-l'aise à l'idée d'être mis à l'avant quand il a déjà tant de soucis. Il préfèrera sûrement s'occuper de son petit frère seul.

-Merci Barbara."

Elle lui adressa à peine un regard puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains, les joues roses de gêne. Nancy ne sembla pas convaincue.

"Je vais quand même essayer. Mike est mon frère et je refuse de le laisser sans rien faire. Peu importe ce qu'il a fait pour être emmené, il ne mérite pas ça. Il n'a que 12 ans. Alors je vais aller lui parler."

Sur ces mots, elle passa entre eux et se dirigea dans les couloirs pour chercher Jonathan. Barbara la suivit aussitôt. Steve prit un peu plus de temps, essayant un instant de comprendre puis suivit à son tour. Il était presque sûr que Jonathan refuserait. Il était trop timide et bizarre et il avait peur de lui. Il décida de rester à l'écart pour donner plus de chance à Nancy de convaincre le garçon. Quand il retrouva les filles, elles entouraient Jonathan. Le garçon fixait ses pieds, les mains crispées sur un tas de feuilles avec le visage d'un jeune adolescent dessus - sûrement Will - et les joues aussi rouges que les chaussures de Barbara. Nancy se tourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches et un regard fier dans les yeux.

"Il est d'accord."

 **~o~o~o~**

Lucas regarda son avant-bras avec une furieuse envie de le gratter. Il ne pouvait pas voir le tatouage à cause du bandage mais il savait que le numéro était gravé dessus pour toujours. Il détestait ça. Et il détestait voir ses amis - et Max - regarder leurs propres bandages avec les yeux rougis par les larmes à cause de la douleur du tatouage. Il savait que Will avait encore plus souffert car l'une de ses capacités était apparemment d'être invulnérable, de plus en plus avec le temps, et que ceux qui avaient fait le tatouage y étaient allés avec violence pour être sûr de marquer sa peau. Il regarda ses amis en se grattant son crâne chauve, ne comprenant définitivement pas l'intérêt de faire ceci.

Will s'assit à côté de lui, suivit par Mike puis par Dustin. Ils avaient été installés dans une chambre commune, seulement occupée par eux et six lits simples presque collés les uns aux autres. Ils tenaient tout juste sur le lit mais ne s'éloignèrent pas les uns des autres. Ils n'avaient plus qu'eux, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Will serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

"Que va-t-il se passer maintenant?

-On va servir de sujets d'expérience. Puis on sera des soldats." répondit Mike

-Et si on ne veut pas?

-Et si on ne peut pas?" demanda Lucas.

Ses amis le regardèrent sans rien dire mais ils comprirent où il voulait en venir. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à faire fonctionner leurs capacités, ça tournerait mal, peut importe comment. Mike posa une main sur l'épaule de Will.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ce soir-là?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange. Je fuyais... quelque chose puis la cabane s'est enflammée.

-C'est toi qui a enflammé cette chose?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais pas cru avant mais... C'était moi sur cette cassette. Alors j'ai peut-être fait ça. Mais je ne sais pas comment. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'était ce monstre."

Eleven, qui suivait cette conversation, comprit de quoi ils parlaient et voulut s'expliquer pour qu'ils comprennent eux aussi la situation mais était incapable de trouver les mots là-dessus, alors elle se balança sur elle-même et continua de les écouter. Elle finirait bien par trouver les mots en écoutant les leurs.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Les Expériences

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère !_

 _Je te propose aujourd'hui le chapitre 3 qui m'a posé quelques difficultés à écrire mais que j'ai pu finalement faire._

 _J'espère qu'il te plaira._

 _Si tu veux laisser un commentaire après la lecture, ne t'en prive pas! Une critique, bonne ou mauvaise, et toujours appréciable._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,_

 _Ley_Rx_

 **~o~o~o~**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

 **LES EXPERIENCES**

Barb observait la situation avec appréhension. Nancy tournait en rond, Steve fixait la carte de la ville et des alentours comme s'il ne connaissait pas les lieux et Jonathan tapotait son appareil photo du bout de l'ongle (elle était d'ailleurs étonnée car elle était sûre que Jonathan se rongeait les ongles avant). Elle voulait vraiment aider mais elle n'avait pas de réelles compétences en comparaison des autres. Nancy était déterminée et optimiste, Steve avait des relations et Jonathan était un excellent photographe et très discret. Elle, elle ne servait pas à grand chose. Peut-être de mascotte?

Elle regarda l'heure qu'il était et se rendit compte qu'il était tard. Enfin, tard pour elle. Ses parents l'attendaient. Quand elle releva les yeux, elle croisa ceux de Nancy.

"Il faut que je rentre, il est tard. Tu viens Nancy?

-Je vais rester pour enquêter.

-Tes parents sont d'accord?

-Tu diras que je suis avec toi s'ils t'appellent. Moi je vais continuer de chercher mon frère.

-Ici?"

Elle savait que les garçons faisaient semblant de ne pas écouter mais ils les regardaient presque dans les yeux - si c'était possible. Elle leur jeta tout juste un coup d'oeil et ils détournèrent le regard aussitôt. Elle devait avouer que c'était amusant de leur faire détourner le regard pour autre chose que du dégout.

"Oui, ici. Ça te dérange, Steve?

-Bien sûr que non. J'ai pleins de chambres libres si tu veux dormir.

-Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, Nancy. Tu devrais rentrer avec moi."

Nancy ne répondit rien. À la place, elle l'entraîna avec elle hors du salon des Harrington, lieu de leurs réunions, et l'entraîna près de la piscine à l'extérieur. Nancy semblait agacée.

"Barb, qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça?

-J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

-Bien sûr que si, c'est Steve."

Nancy leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour un rien.

-Tu veux démanteler les services secrets.

-Je veux juste retrouver mon frère. Et ses amis."

Barb soupira et se dirigea vers la piscine, embêtée. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Nancy pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de la laisser avec Steve. Finalement, son amie hocha la tête en soupirant.

"Tu as sûrement raison. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser mon frère comme ça. Ils doivent être en train de lui faire du mal.

-Mais tu dois te reposer. Laisse-moi te ramener."

Les deux filles prévinrent leurs amis puis partirent.

Quand elles furent parties, Jonathan récupéra ses affaires pour partir à son tour. Il croisa le regard de Steve et le détourna aussitôt mais l'autre prit la parole quand même.

"Comment va ta mère avec ce qui s'est passé?

-Mal."

Il savait que Steve n'arriverait pas à se contenter de cette réponse.

"Comme une mère qui a perdu son fils. Elle est en colère. Et dévastée. Je devrais rester avec elle mais je veux retrouver Will. Mais on n'a rien.

-La plaque d'immatriculation du véhicule. Le visage de ces hommes, de mémoire en tout cas.

-On ne pourra pas s'en servir. Ces types et ce véhicule ont sûrement totalement disparus aujourd'hui et on ne les reverra jamais. Si je devais enlever quelqu'un, surtout un enfant, je saurais que je ne réapparaitrais jamais.

-Tu as passé combien de temps à réfléchir à ça?

-Depuis le moment où j'ai appris que Will avait été enlevé. Je dois y aller."

Il s'apprêtait à sortir, son appareil photo dans les mains quand Steve l'interpella à nouveau.

"Tu ne m'apprécies pas.

-On n'a aucun atome crochu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu traînes avec Nancy et Barbara. Ce sont des filles bien. Et toi... Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être."

Sur ces mots, il quitta la maison, laissant Steve seul avec l'idée qu'ils n'avanceraient à rien comme ça. Même s'ils ne le disaient pas, ils avaient conscience qu'ils étaient dans une impasse et ça ne les aidaient pas à trouver une solution. Il leva la tête pour regarder la carte de la ville une nouvelle fois. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dessus, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi, il savait juste qu'il fallait qu'il trouve.

 **~o~o~o~**

Mike avait les mains plongées dans l'eau depuis un bon moment déjà, suffisamment pour que ses doigts soient fripés et sa peau parcourue de chair de poule à cause de la fraicheur du liquide. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était supposé faire et les scientifiques qui l'observaient l'empêchaient de réussir à se concentrer pour faire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, il se décida à laisser tomber et retira ses mains de l'eau.

"Je n'y arrive pas. Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire, au juste? Manipuler l'eau? Et comment? Et à quoi ça va servir, de toute façon?

-Faites juste ce qui vous est demandé de faire.

-Mais comment?"

Personne ne répondit mais l'un des scientifiques s'approcha et lui prit les mains pour les enfoncer de force dans l'eau. Mike voulut se dégager mais il remarqua l'un des scientifiques noter sa réticence sur un carnet et se calma. Il replongea les mains et garda les yeux fixés sur celles-ci. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et le casque sur sa tête ne l'aidait pas et le grattait. Il tenta de se concentrer mais commença à ne voir des efforts que quand il se déconcentra. L'eau devint plus froide, à un point que ça lui fut désagréable et il voulut retirer les mains à nouveau en les voyant bleuir quand il vit l'eau se mettre à geler. Il poussa un cri et s'écarta, retirant ses mains qu'il serra contre lui pour les réchauffer autant que possible. Les scientifiques ne parurent pas convaincus par ce qu'il venait de faire.

"Ten, veuillez reprendre là où vous en étiez.

-Vous ne l'avez pas vu geler? J'ai fais quelque chose. Je l'ai vraiment fait. S'il vous plaît, je n'en peux plus.

-Veuillez reprendre."

Le scientifique se dirigea à nouveau vers lui pour le forcer à remettre les mains dans l'eau sans prendre en compte le petit tas de glace qui y flottait mais Mike s'écarta. Il était épuisé par son effort et voulait juste arrêter mais le scientifique insista et lui remit les mains dans l'eau.

"Allez au bout. Faites votre travail. Nous vous le dirons quand vous aurez fini.

-Mais est-ce que je dois geler l'eau au moins?"

Le scientifique ne répondit pas et lui remit les mains dans l'eau encore une fois avant de reculer. Mike fixa l'eau mais n'y arriva plus. Il prit le morceau de glace flottant dans ses mains. Il était déjà en train de fondre au creux de ses mains à chaleur ambiante. Ça l'agaçait. Il n'arrivait à rien et avait vraiment peur de se rater. Eleven était suffisamment terrifiée elle-même pour qu'il le soit aussi alors que ce n'était que la première fois qu'il était dans ce genre de situation, d'examen. Il releva la tête pour demander à mettre fin à tout ça une bonne fois pour toutes quand il les remarqua écrire rapidement sur leurs calepins en lui adressant des coups d'oeil rapides. Il allait leur demander ce qui leur prenait quand il sentit sa peau le picoter et se refroidir. Il baissa les mains et remarqua alors avec horreur que le morceau de glace ne s'était pas seulement développé dans ses mains mais les avait pratiquement gelées au passage. Il poussa un cri et tomba en arrière, observant ses mains avec effroi. Il ne remarqua pas l'un des scientifiques prendre un magnétophone mais il put l'entendre cependant.

"Ten a été capable de réveiller ses capacités en gelant l'eau qui lui a été apportée. Il n'a pas encore le contrôle et a fait preuve de rébellion, ce seront des points à améliorer dans les prochains tests."

 **~o~o~o~**

Dustin fixait ses genoux, les mains posées dessus, alors que le docteur Branner attendait sa réaction après lui avoir appris qu'il était supposément capable d'entrer dans la tête des gens pour influencer leur volonté, leurs émotions et leur mémoire. Il espérait que s'il ne réagissait pas, le docteur attendrait éternellement. Ce ne fut pas le cas.

"Six, qu'elle est ta réponse?"

C'était une question piège. Le docteur Branner attendait qu'il réponde positivement et qu'il fasse ce qui était attendu. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait reconnaître une fausse question quand il en entendait une. Il ne pouvait cependant pas répondre. Il ne le supporterait pas.

"Six, j'attends.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise?

-Que tu es prêt, évidemment. Que tu feras ce qu'i faire sans opposer de résistance. Ce n'est pas grand chose.

-Si. Je ne veux pas être malpoli mais ça l'est. Je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est mal. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu obéis simplement à des ordres. C'est pour ça que tu as été créé, tu n'as pas à ressentir la moindre inquiétude, c'est simplement ton ancienne éducation qui te fais ressentir cela. Ce sera vite passé mais tu dois commencer par faire des efforts. Tu dois juste accepter ce que je te demande et ça se passera mieux pour toi."

Il hocha la tête, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser, peut-importe à quel point il en avait envie. Le docteur Brenner sembla satisfait alors il se tourna vers la porte qu'il alla ouvrir. Un homme en uniforme de scientifique entra dans la petite salle.

"Dustin, voici le docteur Rogers. Il est père de deux petites filles et sa femme l'a quittée il y a un an en emmenant leurs enfants. Il aime la musique classique et il peut parler trois langues et c'est tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir. Je veux que tu entres dans sa tête et que tu y fasses quelque chose. Ce que tu veux. Si ça fonctionne, tu pourras retourner avec les autres. Sinon, tu resteras là.

-Rien ne vous prouve que je sois capable de faire ça.

-Rien ne te prouve que tu ne l'a pas déjà fait avant. Maintenant, obéis. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu y arrives. Tu n'aimerais pas les conséquences."

 **~o~o~o~**

Les cinq adolescents étaient installés sur leurs lits respectifs et fixaient la porte qui ne pouvait être ouverte que de l'extérieur. Will, Mike et Lucas étaient tous les trois inquiets, ne voyant pas leur ami revenir et leur inquiétude avait eu vite fait de toucher Max qui ne disait rien mais tapait du pied nerveusement. Finalement, Lucas se dressa et se dirigea vers Eleven d'un pas énervé.

"Pourquoi Dustin n'est pas rentré?"

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

"Dust-... in?

-Oui! Dustin! Celui qui a des dents en moins.

-Six." Elle regarda la porte. "Puni.

-Comment ça, puni? Pourquoi?

-Il n'a pas obéit. Il sert d'exemple.

-D'exemple à quoi?

-Vous. Pour que vous obéissiez, comme moi.

-Il ne sera plus puni quand?

-Quand il obéira.

-Est-ce que tu sais en quoi il n'a pas obéit?

-Non. Mais il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités. Il serait là s'il avait obéit."

Lucas s'assit sur le lit face à elle, là où aurait du être Dustin, et ne dit plus rien parce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Eleven lui sourit timidement et resta d'abord silencieuse avant de parler à nouveau.

"Ce sera plus facile. On s'y fait."

 **~o~o~o~**

Dustin était assis au fond d'une salle, seul, dans le noir, la tête enfoncée dans ses genoux. Il savait qu'il tremblait mais ne voyait rien devant lui et il sentait ses joues humides des larmes qui avaient coulées. Il n'avait pas pu obéir, malgré la menace de la punition, il avait tout simplement été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Une nouvelle larme coula de ses yeux mais la sensation ne fut pas la même sur sa joue. Quand il passa une main sur celle-ci pour se faire une idée, il ne recueillit pas une larme. À la place, il vit une petite feuille toute verte - foncée dans l'obscurité - et presque ronde, aussi grande que sa phalange. Il l'observa avec curiosité, n'ayant aucune idée de la façon dont il avait fait ça. Il serra la feuille dans sa main pour la garder contre lui, n'ayant qu'elle comme point d'ancrage et devinant très bien qu'il ne risquerait pas de pouvoir toucher une feuille réelle avant un long moment.

Quand il pourrait sortir d'ici, il la montrerait au docteur Brenner. Peut-être que celui-ci serait satisfait et n'essaierait plus de le forcer à entrer dans la tête des gens, au moins pendant quelques temps.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Dans la poussière

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère !_

 _Je te propose aujourd'hui le quatrième chapitre de_ _ **Stranger Kids Of Hawkins**_ _! Je remarque que j'écris très vite en ce moment mais c'est sûrement du au fait que j'écris facilement en ce moment et que comme je n'écris pas des chapitres trop longs, je les écris rapidement aussi._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Ley_Rx_

 **~o~o~o~**

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 **DANS LA POUSSIERE**

 _La casquette roule sur le sol goudronnée, salie par son contact prolongé avec le sol._

 _Des rires d'enfants s'entremêlent, sincèrement joyeux._

 _Une jeune fille au crâne tondu et portant une robe rose pleure et tremble._

 _Barbara, au bord de sa piscine, s'y laisse tomber et disparait dans les ténèbres._

 _Nancy et Jonathan, main dans la main, courent, fuient quelque chose._

 _Une batte, à laquelle sont ajoutés des clous, est posée au fond du coffre de la voiture._

 _Les rayons du soleil brillent sur les boucles blondes d'un garçon en colère et terrifié qui se bat contre un autre_

 _Un laboratoire perdu dans les bois et protégé par des grillages de barbelés projette une ombre immense sur lui._

 _Dustin Henderson le regarde de l'autre côté et l'appelle, hurle son nom._

 _"Steve"._

 _"Steve!"_

Steve ouvrit les yeux, roulé dans ses draps et sa transpiration. Il s'extirpa comme il put tentant de se reprendre alors que sa respiration était tranchée et rapide. Il porta une main sur son coeur qui battait la cadence et mit un moment avant de se calmer. Il tenta de se rappeler de son rêve qui l'avait mis dans un tel état mais tout restait très flou et s'emmêlait et plus il tentait d'y réfléchir, plus il avait du mal à s'en rappeler. Il passa une main sur son visage et ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que son rêve n'en était qu'un et prit encore un temps à se rappeler de ce qu'était la réalité.

Il quitta son lit chaud et frissonna en rencontrant l'air froid de sa chambre. Il détestait le mois de novembre: il faisait froid, rien ne se passait et quand il se passait quelque chose, c'était quelque chose dont on ne pouvait pas se réjouir. Il regarda l'heure que son réveil lui indiquait et fut plus qu'ennuyé en voyant qu'il était aussi tôt et que, sans son rêve, il serait encore couché mais qu'il était à présent trop réveillé pour se rendormir. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer vu qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Si, malgré ce réveil aussi tôt, il arrivait en retard au lycée, ce serait définitivement une mauvaise journée.

Plus tard, il était fin prêt et partit en voiture jusqu'au lycée. Il se demandait s'il devrait parler de son rêve avec les autres mais se décida à ne pas le faire, son rêve étant trop étrange et flou pour faire le moindre sens. Il remarqua alors quelque chose qui roulait par terre, au milieu des feuilles mortes et de la poussière et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il avait arrêté la voiture et était descendu de sa voiture pour se précipiter sur l'objet qu'il ramassa. C'était une casquette bleue et blanche avec une visière rouge et il mit un moment avant de se rappeler à qui elle appartenait. C'était la casquette de Dustin Henderson.

Une foule de question le traversa: que faisait la casquette ici? Est-ce que ça changerait quelque chose aux recherches de Nancy avait démarrées? Que devait-il faire de la casquette? La rendre à Claudia Henderson? La donner à la police en espérant que le chef Hopper pour faire quelque chose? La montrer aux autres? Est-ce qu'il devait s'inquiéter de trouver cette casquette par terre alors qu'il en avait justement rêvé avant?

Il décida de ne pas s'occuper de ces questions pour le moment et d'aller en cours. Il remonta dans sa voiture et cacha la casquette dans son sac à dos pour la garder sous la main, au moins pour le moment. Il saurait sûrement quoi faire plus tard.

 **~o~o~o~**

Le docteur Brenner entra dans la "chambre" et réveilla les cinq jeunes en allumant la lumière blanche et vive qui les força à se lever en vitesse. Sans surprise, Eleven fut la première à être prête, rapidement suivie par Nine. Ten fut le dernier à être prêt alors il le punit à une heure d'entraînement supplémentaire. Il les ordonna à le suivre et ne répondit pas à leur question. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir où ils allaient, où Six était et comment il allait. Ils sauraient en temps voulu, ils n'avaient qu'à être patients.

Il écouta vaguement les cinq rythmes de pas dans son dos alors qu'il avançait dans le laboratoire. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta devant une lourde porte métallique et, tendit qu'il ordonnait l'ouverture de la porte, il fit en sorte d'empêcher les adolescents de lui passer devant, notamment Eleven qui savait ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée pour ordonner à Six de sortir de la pièce et de le suivre mais resta muet de surprise en voyant que le coin de la pièce où était accolé Six était recouvert de plantes qui grimpaient sur les murs, s'étendaient jusqu'à la porte et entouraient l'adolescent qui était replié sur lui-même, l'observant d'un oeil craintif.

C'était... inattendu, mais c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il valait mieux pour Six qu'il se mette enfin à se servir de ses capacités, même si ce n'étaient pas celles souhaitées. Plus l'un d'entre eux userait de ses capacités, plus il motiverait inconsciemment les autres à se servir des leurs.

"Six, sors de là. Je n'ai pas toute la journée et tes camarades s'inquiètent pour toi. Il faudra que tu règles ça."

Il remarqua que Six avait un soubresaut, comprenant sûrement ce qu'il sous-entendait - d'effacer la sympathie des autres. Il n'était cependant pas idiot, il savait que ce serait plus difficile qu'en le sous-entendant seulement, mais il savait qu'il réussirait à le briser suffisamment pour le faire obéir, lui comme les autres.

Six sortit de la salle et lui tendit une feuille qu'il avait dans la main, petite et ronde, pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait fait, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds nus.

"J'ai vu ce que tu as fais, tu as saccagé la salle, je ne suis pas aveugle. Rejoins les autres, j'ai autre chose à vous montrer autrement plus important que ta petite verdure."

Six obéit et rejoignit les autres qui l'entourèrent pour savoir comment il allait, ce qui n'était pas bon. Ils n'étaient pas supposés être amis, simplement ne pas s'entre-tuer. Il règlerait ça plus tard. Il reprit sa marche en sachant que le groupe le suivait en silence et après un moment, ils se trouvèrent devant les grandes portes épaisses, lourdes et métalliques qu'il ouvrit en passant sa carte d'identification et en appuyant sur un bouton rouge. Il remarqua l'inquiétude d'Eleven qui, une fois encore, savait ce qui se passait et s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas important.

"Si vous êtes tous réunis ici, c'est parce que Three s'est servi de sa capacité pyrokinésiste mais avant tout parce qu'Eleven a fait une erreur en essayant de bien faire."

Ils passèrent les portes.

"Eleven possède des pouvoirs qui lui permettent d'avoir accès à une dimension parallèle à la notre où vit une créature dont nous avons besoin. Si nous pouvions réussir à la manipuler et nous en servir pour les guerres futures. Eleven, pour obéir, a ouvert un passage entre ces mondes et a appelé la créature mais celle-ci s'est échappée en ouvrant plusieurs autres passages dans les alentours. Je passerai sous silence qu'Eleven a aussi tenté de s'échapper, ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est que cette créature est violente, imprévisible, libre et a déjà tué certaines personnes."

Il les guida jusqu'au passage. Ils n'en étaient séparés que par une vitre épaisse mais ils pouvaient tous voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté.

"Vous avez donc pour mission de trouver cette créature et de la ramener _vivante_ le plus rapidement possible, ce qui vous demande donc de développer vos capacités à leur maximum et ça, vite. Vous serez aussi seuls à attraper cette créature car vous comprenez qu'on ne peut pas sacrifier plus de personnes, et vous devrez apprendre ses faiblesses par vous même." Il remarqua l'effroi des jeunes alors il ajouta. "Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, imaginez que vous êtes des héros et que vous sauverez des centaines de vie en récupérant ce monstre."

 **~o~o~o~**

Le son aigu de la sonnette résonna dans la grande maison presque vide de vie. Claudia était assise sur son canapé, son chat sur les genoux quand elle l'entendit. Elle se leva précipitamment et son chat s'enfuit se cacher sous un meuble. Elle se précipita vers l'entrée et même si elle savait que c'était ridicule et qu'elle se faisait souffrir ainsi, elle espérait que ce soit Dustin, qu'il soit enfin rentré, qu'il ait pu partir. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, ce ne fut bien sûr pas son fils.

Elle regarda le jeune homme, sachant qu'elle le connaissait mais ne se rappelant pas d'où.

"Bonjour?

-Bonjour madame Henderson. Je m'appelle Steve.

-Ah oui. Steven Harrington. Que puis-je pour toi, mon garçon?

-En fait, c'est moi qui aie quelque chose pour vous."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'interroger sur sa phrase, il lui tendit la casquette de son fils. Elle la reconnut immédiatement et la prise dans ses mains pour la serrer contre sa poitrine en pleurant. Elle voyait un signe dans cette casquette, le signe qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son enfant et ça lui faisait encore plus mal que d'espérer.

Steve se sentit mal de l'avoir faite pleurer. Il se confondit en excuse mais Claudia lui dit de ne pas s'excuser, essayant de ne plus pleurer.

"Ne t'excuse pas, je savais que mon fils ne reviendrait pas. C'était idiot d'avoir de l'espoir. Merci de m'avoir ramené sa casquette.

-Ne perdez pas espoir, on le retrouvera peut-être.

-Non, je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne me le ramèneront pas.

-Qui ça? Vous êtes au courant de quelques chose?"

Claudia essuya les yeux et regarda autour d'elle avant de faire signe à Steve de la suivre dans sa maison. Steve entra, curieux et inquiet. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais avait besoin de toutes les informations pour aider Nancy et Jonathan à retrouver leurs frères respectifs. Claudia ferma la porte et regarda par les fenêtres comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls.

"Est-ce que je peux te confier quelque chose? Tu ne devras en parler à personne."

Steve était plus réticent car il ne voulait pas cacher quelque chose qui pourrait être utile plus tard mais accepta car Claudia avait l'air de vraiment vouloir parler. Claudia sembla soulagée de pouvoir parler.

"Il y a quelque chose à propos de Dustin qui fait qu'il n'est pas comme les autres enfants et je l'ai toujours su. J'ai toujours su qu'on me le prendrait un jour à cause de ça. Je ne sais pas si ses amis ont disparu pour les mêmes raisons mais mon Dusty..."

Elle regarda la casquette avec tristesse, semblant hésiter à continuer, laissant Steve attendre avec impatience.

"Je le savais dès que j'ai été enceinte de lui. J'ai eu des soucis dans ma grossesse et j'avais peur de perdre mon bébé quand on m'a proposé de participer à... à une sorte d'expérience pour rendre les bébés plus forts et s'assurer qu'ils ne meurent pas. C'est comme ça qu'on me l'a expliqué à l'époque. Mais quand Dustin est né, j'ai remarqué des choses."

Elle regarda autour d'elle et Steve fit de même.

"Les plantes sont plus belles et plus nombreuses, personne ne peut rien lui refuser,... J'ai compris que ce qu'ils avaient fait à ce moment, ce n'était pas juste de renforcer mon bébé. Ils ont fait quelque chose et ils me l'ont laissé juste assez longtemps pour que je souffre de son départ.

-Vous voulez dire... Qu'il a des pouvoirs?

-C'est ce que je pense. Je ne le lui ai jamais dis pour le protéger mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

-Et qui l'a emmené?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment su. Je voulais juste que mon bébé vive, je n'ai pas fais attention à ce que je faisais à ce moment. Il doit sûrement m'en vouloir, et je le comprends. C'est comme si je l'avais vendu."


	5. Chapitre 5 - Les Derniers Espoirs

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère !_

 _Voici aujourd'hui le cinquième chapitre de_ _ **Stranger Kids Of Hawkins**_ _! J'espère qu'il te plaira_

 _Si tu as aimé le chapitre ou que tu as une critique à apporter, ne te gênes pas_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Ley_Rx_

 **~o~o~o~**

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **LES DERNIERS ESPOIRS**

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui aies donné cette casquette!

-Elle en avait plus besoin que nous!

-Et s'il y avait eu un indice sur cette casquette?

-Mais quel indice? Il n'y avait rien! Elle roulait par terre, sûrement depuis l'enlèvement de Dustin et des autres."

Jonathan prit une photo de la dispute avec son appareil photo puis croisa le regard de Barbara mais ne s'en occupa pas. Quand Steve avait avoué avoir trouvé la casquette de Dustin et l'avoir rendue à madame Henderson, Nancy s'était mise en colère contre lui et ni Barbara ni lui ne comprenaient vraiment la raison à cela. C'était probablement du à la pression et la fatigue qu'ils accumulaient à tenter de retrouver leurs proche mais ils n'en étaient pas sûrs alors ils n'affirmaient rien. Mais Jonathan prenait des photos quand même, parce qu'il trouvait Nancy belle quand elle était en colère - Steve aussi mais il le disait moins haut, il savait qu'il y avait déjà des rumeurs sur lui - et aussi terrifiante.

"Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun indice? Tu ne vois jamais rien!

-Retire ça!

-Sinon quoi? Ce n'est pas moi qui aie fais l'erreur de perdre un indice!

-Je ne l'ai pas perdu, je sais où il est! Et ce n'est qu'une casquette!"

Barbara, définitivement mal-à-l'aise par cette dispute, se leva pour échapper au reste et alla dehors. Il la regarda refermer la baie vitrée derrière elle et tenta ensuite de calmer la dispute, vainement.

Barb se mit à faire les cent pas au bord de la piscine, les bras repliés contre elle-même. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens se disputer autour d'elle, elle n'avait jamais aimé ça, même si ça prouvait que Steve et Nancy n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle posa son pas sur la bordure de la piscine, essayant d'oublier la dispute un instant en se concentrant pour marcher correctement sur la ligne, quand elle entendit un son. Elle se tourna vers la maison, croyant d'abord que Jonathan l'avait rejointe pour fuir la dispute mais elle était seule. Elle resta un moment à regarder autour d'elle avant de laisser tomber, se disant qu'elle avait sûrement imaginé le son. Puis elle remarqua que la piscine faisait des bulles et que l'eau s'assombrissait. Elle regarda l'eau avec curiosité, se penchant au-dessus pour essayer de voir quand elle se sentit tomber dans l'eau, comme attirée par celle-ci. Son corps rencontra violemment l'eau glaciale et elle sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

D'abord, l'eau était bien trop froide, même pour un mois de novembre, et bien trop sombre, presque noire, alors qu'il faisait jour. Ensuite, elle n'aurait jamais pu tomber seule, elle n'était pas suffisamment penchée comme ça, quelque chose l'avait clairement poussée et pourtant elle était seule, elle en était sûre. Enfin, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas seule dans l'eau. Elle avait l'impression de voir une sorte d'être humanoïde en face d'elle, de couleur foncée et avec une bouche en fleur remplie de petites dents acérées. Ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas possible. C'était l'eau et sa mauvaise vision - où étaient ses lunettes? - qui faisaient qu'elle ne voyait pas bien et qu'elle imaginait une chose pareille. Mais son instinct de survie prit le dessus sur sa raison et elle paniqua, essayant de trouver la surface sans y arriver. Ses poumons la brûlait et la créature s'approchait lentement mais sûrement, étendant ses longs doigts vers elle et peu importe que ce fusse son imagination ou la réalité, elle ne voulait pas que cette chose la touche. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passerait si ça venait par arriver.

La créature était sur le point de la toucher quand elle sentit quelque chose l'attraper par ses vêtements et la tirer vers le bas alors qu'une voix effrayée criait son nom. Ou peut-être pas, elle entendait mal avec la pression de l'eau. Elle sentit sa tête passer à nouveau la frontière de l'eau et prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre son souffle avant de hurler et de supplier qu'on l'aide. Elle s'accrocha à une paire de bras musclés qui la tirèrent hors de la piscine et la firent glisser sur le sol qui se mouilla sous elle. Elle continua de hurler encore un peu jusqu'à ce que deux petites mains se posent sur ses épaules et la ramènent à la réalité sans pour autant la sortir de sa panique.

Elle croisa le regard de Nancy qui lui parlait pour la rassurer - avec une inquiétude quand même - puis le regard de Jonathan au-dessus et comprit qu'elle était touchée accrochée aux bras de Steve qui était à ce moment son seul point d'ancrage sûr car même si Nancy la touchait, Barb, elle, ne touchait que Steve, ou plutôt enfonçait ses doigts dans ses bras sans se soucier de lui faire mal ou non. La voix de Jonathan, calme et posée, fut exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour sortir de son état de panique.

"Barb, comment es-tu tombée?"

Elle le regarda et essaya de parler mais elle se mit à pleurer avant et ses mots se mêlaient à ses pleurs, incompréhensibles. Finalement, elle se détacha de Steve qui fit un pas en arrière et Nancy essuya ses larmes avec tendresse et douceur, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Enfin, elle put répondre à Jonathan qui attendait patiemment.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu un son bizarre, puis j'ai vu l'eau avoir une drôle de réaction et je me suis penchée pour voir, mais juste un peu! C'est là que j'ai senti quelque chose m'entraîner. J'aurais juré qu'on m'avait poussé d'abord mais je crois que j'ai été entraînée dans l'eau par quelque chose, sauf qu'il n'y avait rien. Enfin, il n'y avait rien avant que je plonge.

-Comment ça?

-Quand j'ai été dans l'eau... Il y avait quelque chose. Mais c'était sûrement dû à la panique, je venais de plonger et j'avais perdu mes lunettes. Alors l'eau me semblait plus froide, plus sombre...

-Tu as vu quoi?" demanda Steve.

Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait cru voir comme elle s'en souvenait. Elle savait très bien que ça ne faisait aucun sens et qu'une telle créature ne pouvait pas exister, pourtant plus elle en parlait et plus elle y croyait. Ses amis avaient du mal à croire à ce qu'elle leur racontait, elle le voyait, mais ils essayaient de comprendre et ça l'aidait à relativiser. Ce n'était pas comme si ce monstre, s'il était vraiment réel, réussirait à lui faire du mal à présent. Pourtant, quand elle remarqua l'air inquiet de Steve qui fixait sa piscine comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe sur le point d'exploser, elle ne put s'empêcher de rester inquiète aussi.

 **~o~o~o~**

Les six jeunes adolescents étaient tous regroupés dans une salle d'entraînement où ils étaient supposés s'entraîner ensemble mais ils étaient épuisés et toujours sous le choc de l'ordre qu'ils avaient reçu de combattre un monstre avec une puissance sans égale alors ils étaient surtout en train de digérer l'information (ils n'avait de toute façon jamais grand chose d'autre à digérer) et regardaient Eleven se servir de ses pouvoirs de télékinésie pour soulever et détruire des objets qu'elle jetait ensuite contre un mur. Lucas fut le premier à parler.

"Il faut qu'on tue cette chose." Tous le regardèrent mais lui restait fixés sur les dégâts d'Eleven jonchant le sol, si pâle à cause de tout ça qu'il en était gris. "Quoi que cette créature soit, elle est bien trop dangereuse, que ce soit en liberté ou entre les mains de qui que ce soit. La tuer est l'action la plus logique à faire.

-Mais on ne sait pas du tout comment battre cette créature." objectiva Max. "Si on réussit seulement à lui survivre, ce sera un miracle.

-Le feu." répondit Will qui rougit quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui avec curiosité. Il balbutia avant de s'expliquer. "Le soir où j'ai fini à l'hôpital, j'ai été attaqué par un monstre et je me suis servi de mes capacités sans m'en rendre compte. Si ce qui m'a attaqué est la créature qu'on cherche, ça craint le feu. Il suffirait de le piéger et je pourrai le brûler. Sinon, on verra bien. On est quand même six à avoir des capacités différentes.

-Et comment on le piège? Des adultes armés n'y arrivent pas et nous on pourrait y arriver alors qu'on sait à peine se servir de nos capacités?

-On peut l'attirer." répondit Eleven. "Je... On... Je suis liée avec lui, je peux voir où il est si je me concentre et lui aussi peut savoir où je suis. Je l'attire et on s'en occupe.

-Tu as toujours parlé aussi bien?" demanda Mike. "Non, ce n'est pas le problème. Tu as un plan et c'est ce qui est le plus important.

-Et il faut qu'on pense à s'enfuir d'ici. Ils veulent nous briser et faire de nous des soldats. Ils sont déjà en train de briser Dustin, il ne dit presque plus rien."

L'intéresser leva des yeux fatigués vers Lucas qui venait de parler et sourit sans joie. Tous étaient d'accord avec l'idée de fuir cet endroit, seulement ils n'avaient pas de plan et ne pouvaient pas le faire avant d'avoir battu ce monstre. Ça réduisait grandement leurs chances de réussir à fuir et ils ne savaient pas s'ils auraient la moindre possibilité de réellement fuir une fois qu'ils l'auraient fait mais ils n'avaient rien d'autre à quoi se raccrocher.

 **~o~o~o~**

La femme en face de lui pleurait et Dustin savait qu'il pleurait un peu aussi mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était cette femme qu'il avait forcé à pleurer encore et encore en essayant lui faire avouer sa plus grande honte. À la place, il lui avait transmis sa tristesse et elle ne l'avait pas supportée. Le docteur Brenner semblait satisfait alors Dustin ne fit par remarquer qu'il n'avait pas réussi, pour éviter l'isoloir. Il y allait tellement souvent qu'il y avait prit l'habitude - et il n'avait pas à manger quand il y était alors il avait fini par prendre l'habitude de ne pas se nourrir suffisamment.

À la fin de l'entraînement, il put retourner à la salle d'entraînement commune. Il n'y avait que Max qui y était, s'entraînant à voler, à quelques centimètres du sol. Quand elle le remarqua enfin, elle faillit retomber au sol à cause de la surprise avant de réussir à se reposer sur le sol en trébuchant un peu. Dustin se força à faire la conversation malgré sa fatigue.

"Tu voles bien?

-Je flotte, en fait... et jamais à plus d'un mètre, à cause du plafond. Je suis totalement limitée ici. Je suis aussi supposée avoir de la force mais il n'y a rien que je puisse soulever qui fasse plus de cent kilos, je suis supposée aller très vite mais je ne le peux pas,... Je ne peux rien faire. Et je ne peux pas non plus aller m'entraîner à l'extérieur, ils ont peur que je m'enfuie.

-Tu le ferais?

-C'est ce que j'aurais fais avant." Elle alla s'appuyer sur l'un des murs et invita Dustin à le rejoindre. "On est une équipe maintenant."

Dustin la rejoignit mais se laissa glisser sur le mur jusqu'à rencontrer le sol. Max le regarda quelques instants avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Lucas dit que l'isoloir est en train de te briser, que tu n'es plus le même. Comment tu étais avant?

-Je suppose que mes amis et ma mère te parleraient de moi mieux que je le fasse, mais j'étais apparemment plein d'entrain. Et je jurais souvent, je baratinais mon monde avec des mots pour avoir tout ce que je voulais. La bibliothécaire d'Hawkins pourrait te le confirmer.

-Tu volais des livres?

-Non, mais je les empruntais très longtemps par contre."

Max ne put s'empêcher de rire en l'imaginant faire.

"Et je mangeais beaucoup.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'étonne le plus dans ta description.

-Parce que je suis gros?

-Parce que tu te plains toujours d'avoir faim."

Ils échangèrent un regard puis un petit rire. Max remarqua la fatigue de Dustin et se dit qu'il était sûrement plus fatigués qu'eux tous, à force de passer presque une nuit sur deux dans l'isoloir - et quand il n'y était pas, c'était Eleven ou Lucas - car il refusait d'apprendre à se servir de ses capacités. Elle n'avait pas son courage. La simple menace de l'isoloir la motivait à s'entraîner. Mais Dustin était plus entêté et il semblait que, même sur le point d'être totalement brisé, il soit toujours impossible de le forcer à faire plus qu'il en avait envie.

"Ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que j'ai beau essayer de ne pas me servir de mes capacités, je le fais quand même.

-Je suppose qu'on s'influence les uns les autres. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on a des entraînements collectifs et qu'on mange, dort et se douche ensemble. C'est malsain mais ça fonctionne.

-J'ai fais pleurer quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Je suis presque sûr que c'était une scientifique même si elle avait des vêtements de civils car je l'ai déjà vue avant, j'en suis sûr. Je n'étais pas supposé faire ça mais j'étais si triste que je lui ai passé ma tristesse. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir ce que je suis supposé être capable de faire, manipuler l'esprit ou les sentiments?

-Ça se ressemble.

-Mais ce n'est pas la même chose! Si je manipule l'esprit de quelqu'un, je peux en faire ce que je veux alors que si je contrôle ses émotions, je peux juste l'influencer, c'est différent et je n'arrive pas à différencier les deux. Et puis, pourquoi quand Eleven se sert de ses capacités, elle saigne du nez et pas nous? Enfin, je saigne du nez parfois mais pas à chaque fois.

-Tu saignes du nez? Ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois mais je n'avais pas fais le rapprochement avant. Tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose?

-Peut-être qu'on est en train de mourir. Au moins, on serait libre.

-Je refuse de mourir ici. Si ça doit arriver, je ferai tomber tout ce bâtiment avec moi. Juste par vengeance. Je n'irai pas en Enfer seule.

-Tu crois qu'on ira en Enfer.

-On est des monstres de foire, alors bien sûr qu'on finira en Enfer.

-On ne rentrera jamais chez nous."

Surprise par son changement d'humeur et de conversation, Max resta d'abord muette, attendant de voir s'il se justifiait avant de l'interroger.

"Pourquoi?

-Parce que même si on réussissait à sortir d'ici, ce serait dangereux de rentrer chez nous, pour nous comme pour ceux qu'on aime. Il faudra même plutôt qu'on parte loin de chez nous. Peut-être même qu'il faudra qu'on change d'identité. Nos vies sont foutues."

Max réfléchit rapidement avant de répondre, déterminée.

"Si nos vies sont foutues, tu sais quoi? On va faire ça à fond et on ne laissera rien ne nous en empêcher, d'accord?"


	6. Chapitre 6 - Le Démogorgon

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère !_

 _Voici le chapitre 6 de_ _ **Stranger Kids From Hawkins**_ _!_

 _J'espère que le chapitre te plaira_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Ley_Rx_

 **~o~o~o~**

 **CHAPITRE 6**

 **LE DEMOGORGON**

Will regardait la bougie qu'il venait d'allumer à distance, ayant juste eu à penser qu'il voulait l'allumer pour que la flamme apparaisse. Il était fier de réussir à se servir de ses capacités avec de plus en plus de facilités même si une partie de lui-même s'inquiétait et lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose d'être aussi doué. Il ignorait cette petite voix, préférant s'imaginer terrasser le monstre et sauver ses amis de la créature et de leurs kidnappeurs plutôt que de s'inquiéter d'autres scénarii moins positifs. De plus, il appréciait d'apprendre vite car il avait au moins l'avantage de ne jamais finir à l'isoloir - même s'il n'appréciait pas que ses amis y aillent, eux.

Il leva la main et la tendit vers la bougie. La flamme remua et se tendit vers lui, comme attirée, avant de venir lécher ses doigts et de s'installer dessus. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur et un léger picotement mais pas de douleur, grâce à sa capacité d'invulnérabilité. Il savait que sa rapide progression dans le contrôle de ses capacités satisfaisait les scientifiques et le docteur Brenner mais ce n'était pas son problème. S'il s'entraînait, ce n'était pas pour eux ou leur servir de soldat, c'était pour partir d'ici. Il fit rouler la boule de feu entre ses doigts comme il l'aurait fait avec un dé s'il en avait eu un pour jouer avec et pensa à sa famille et à la façon dont ils réagiraient s'ils le voyaient faire. Sa mère et Jonathan seraient inquiets de voir qu'il jouait avec le feu mais ils comprendraient bien vite qu'il sait ce qu'il fait et le soutiendraient. Il ne savait pas comment son père réagirait par contre. Est-ce qu'il serait fier que son fils puisse contrôler de leu ou est-ce qu'il le traiterait de tapette parce qu'un "vrai" homme ne fait pas de magie? Il s'en fichait en réalité de ce que son père pouvait bien penser, lui il savait qui il était et il s'acceptait ainsi. Il était juste ennuyé de donner raison à son père.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit le scientifique qui s'occupait de son entraînement dire son numéro. Il le regarda poser une chaise sur une croix faite avec du scotch et le scientifique lui demanda de faire exploser l'objet. Will regarda l'objet, ne sachant pas comment faire mais il n'avait pas le choix alors il essaya de deviner comment faire. Il fit bien face à la chaise et commença à réfléchir à la façon dont il pouvait créer une explosion. Il se concentra autant que possible sur la chaise et lia ses mains ensemble, les frottant l'une contre l'autre à la recherche d'une idée. Il sentit alors ses mains le chauffer de plus en plus mais au lieu de s'en laisser distraire, il se concentra dessus et garda les yeux rivés sur la chaise, avant d'écarter les mains ce qui en laissa sortir une énorme boule de feu qui semblait instable. Il se concentra encore plus, et leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour prendre de l'élan puis les ramena en avant pour lancer sa boule qui traversa la salle à toute allure avant de s'écraser sur la chaise en la faisant exploser et s'envoler en plusieurs morceaux brûlants dans toute la pièce, ne laissant sur la croix improvisée plus qu'un immense feu de joie qui fit s'enclencher l'alarme incendie.

Le scientifique se précipita sur l'incendie avec un extincteur et l'éteignit avant qu'il ne se propage. Il se tourna ensuite vers Will, pour lui faire remarquer que son explosion, bien que réussie, était un peu trop forte et qu'il allait devoir recommencer quand il remarqua le morceau de chaise qui était enfoncé dans le ventre du jeune garçon.

Will regarda le morceau de chaise qui lui sortait du corps et le sang qui s'y écoulait sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'inconscience et au sol.

 **~o~o~o~**

Quand Eleven ouvrit les yeux, elle était entourée d'obscurité, sans surprise. Elle marcha pendant quelques temps, cherchant la créature dont ils devaient s'occuper, pour essayer de savoir où elle pouvait être. Jusqu'ici, elle l'avait trouvée sans instruments seulement quand elle était dans sa réalité, ce qui était suffisant parce qu'elle n'emmènerait jamais quiconque dans le monde de ce monstre. Elle finit plus tard par se rendre compte que le monstre n'était pas là.

Elle se rappela que Dustin appelait cette créature le Démogorgon à cause de la description qu'elle en avait faite. Les garçons avaient approuvé ce nom qu'elle ne comprenait pas et Max était juste restée muette, sûrement pour ne pas donner son avis. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Dustin plus tard ce que ce nom voulait dire.

Elle allait laisser tomber ses recherches quand elle aperçut quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Elle s'approcha, intriguée, et finir par percevoir une femme assise dans un fauteuil, le visage enfoncé dans ses mains, un cadre photo posé sur ses cuisses. Eleven s'approcha encore et investit l'espace lumineux entourant la femme, et elle se pencha pour regarder la photo dans le cadre où elle put reconnaître Will, habillé d'un ensemble gris à rayures et tenant dans ses mains une boite rectangulaire recouverte de papier rouge avec un ruban jaune. Elle regarda la femme et, même si elle ne comprenait pas qui était cette femme et quel lien elle avait avec Will, elle comprenait qu'il lui manquait et comprenait aussi sa tristesse, ce qui la rendit triste aussi. Elle voulait la réconfortait mais elle ne savait pas comment faire pour cela alors elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la femme pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

"Tout ira bien. Will va bien."

Ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Certes, Will avait été blessé gravement mais il s'en remettait très vite grâce à ses capacités, même s'il ne s'était pas encore réveillé depuis les heures qui s'étaient déroulées depuis l'incident. Max trouvait cette situation effrayante et Dustin la trouvait cool, et tous deux pour la raison que Will avait survécu après s'être fait transpercé le corps. La femme arrêta de pleurer mais releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle avec inquiétude. Evidemment, elle avait pu entendre Eleven comme ça mais ne pouvait pas la voir, évidemment.

Il y eut alors le son de quelqu'un qui frappait à une porte. Eleven et la femme se tournèrent dans la même direction mais Eleven ne pouvait pas voir l'endroit dans lequel ça toquait, contrairement à la femme qui se leva, essuya ses yeux, et se dirigea dans la direction du bruit. Eleven voulut la suivre pour voir si elle pouvait voir ce que la femme voyait mais elle fut ramenée à la réalité brusquement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Mike qui était penché au-dessus d'elle, ses mains sur ses épaules. Quand il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée, il la lâcha et ses joues prirent la couleur rouge.

"Ça va? Tu n'arrêtais pas de remuer. Tu faisais un cauchemar?"

Eleven ne répondit rien, ne comprenant pas ce mot. Mike serra les lèvres et réfléchit un instant pou savoir comment lui expliquer ce mot.

"C'est un mauvais rêve.

-C'est quoi un rêve?

-C'est quand tu dors et que tu vois des choses qui sont drôles et jolies, qui te rendent heureuse. Et un cauchemar, c'est l'inverse.

-Je ne crois pas que je rêve." Mike sembla triste pour elle mais elle était plutôt curieuse à l'idée d'en savoir plus sur des rêves. "De quoi tu rêves, Mike?"

Il rougit encore un peu plus et balbutia avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur son lit. Il regarda les autres qui étaient endormis avant de la regarder de nouveau.

"Ces derniers temps, je rêve de ma famille. On est tous ensemble réunis dans le salon de ma maison et on joue tous ensemble à un jeu de société, personne ne se dispute ou ne cherche d'excuses pour arrêter de jouer et on est tous heureux. Ce n'est pas très extravagant comme rêve mais...

-Si. Je ne sais pas ce que sont une famille ou un jeu vidéo. Ça a l'air intéressant. Vraiment. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est?"

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Mike resta silencieux quelques instants pour réfléchir.

"Une famille, c'est... J'ai envie de te dire que c'est un père, une mère, des frères et soeurs, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Toutes les familles n'ont pas l'une ou plusieurs des personnes que je t'ai cité. Disons qu'une famille, ce sont des personnes qui s'aiment, se soutiennent et s'entraident, se protègent les uns les autres quand il y a un danger.

-Est-ce qu'on est une famille?

-Je suppose." répondit-il après une petite hésitation.

Eleven lui sourit, visiblement contente de faire partie d'une famille.

-Et... Qu'est-ce qu'un jeu de société?

-C'est un jeu qui se fait à plusieurs, avec des règles et ce genre de choses. D'ordinaire, on y joue en famille mais parfois aussi entre amis. Le but est de gagner mais il faut aussi s'amuser.

-C'est bien?

-C'est très bien. On jouera ensemble quand on sera sorti d'ici."

 **~o~o~o~**

Joyce ouvrit la porte, encore perturbée par la voix qu'elle avait entendue. Elle se demandait aussi qui pouvait venir chez elle à cette heure-là. Jonathan n'était certes pas à la maison mais il n'était pas supposé revenir avant un moment, elle connaissait ses habitudes et il était sûrement à la recherche de Will. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle fit face à Steve Harrington. Elle ne le connaissait pas très bien mais elle savait que sa famille était l'une des plus riches d'Hawkins, si ce n'était la plus riche. Elle savait aussi que ses fils le qualifiaient tous les deux de "beau" - bien qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quand est-ce que Will avait pu croiser Steve avant. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser mais ce n'était pas le sujet pour le moment.

"Je peux t'aider?

-Bonjour madame Byers, je suis-...

-Je te connais, Steve. Et appelle-moi Joyce, s'il te plaît.

-Pardon." Il jeta des coups d'oeil autour d'eux. "Jonathan est ici?

-Non, il est sorti. Tu veux que je lui dise que tu es passé?

-Non! Je suis venu pour vous parler à vous. Et je crois qu'il vaut mieux que Jonathan ne sache pas que je sois passé. Pas pour le moment en tout cas."

Joyce resta silencieuse un infime moment à réfléchir à ce que tout cela était supposé vouloir dire avant de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Il y avait sûrement une bonne raison pour qu'il agisse aussi bizarrement.

"Tu voulais me parler à quel sujet?

-Au sujet de Will."

Elle eut l'impression qu'il faisait plus froid d'un coup alors qu'elle ne pouvait qu'observer l'inquiétude sur le visage du jeune homme.

"Will? Tu es au courant de quelque chose?

-Je peux entrer?

-Bien sûr."

Elle s'écarta de la porte et le laissa entrer avant de refermer en vitesse la porte derrière elle. Elle le guida jusqu'à son salon et l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle tapa nerveusement du pied sur le sol alors qu'elle le fixait, attendant qu'il se mette à parler.

"J'ai appris des choses au sujet de Dustin et j'ai réfléchi car ce qui lui est arrivé est étrange. Je me suis dis qu'il y avait donc quelque chose qui concernait aussi les autres garçons. J'ai donc émis une hypothèse sur ce qui a pu leur arriver à tous.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je peux vous poser quelques questions?

-Pourquoi faire?

-Pour vérifier mon hypothèse.

-D'accord, je suppose que tu peux."

Steve réfléchit un instant aux mots qu'il voulait employer, laissant Joyce patienter encore un peu, avant de lui poser ses questions.

"Durant votre grossesse, celle de Will, vous étiez bien hors de Hawkins?

-Oui, en effet. Pourquoi cette question?

-Vous avez été inquiète durant votre grossesse pour la santé de votre fils?

-Comme n'importe quelle mère qui viendrait à être enceinte, il me semble. Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Est-ce que des gens sont venus vous voir pour vous proposer de vous aider dans votre grossesse? Pour assurer la naissance de votre fils et le rendre plus fort que les autres enfants?

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Vous avez accepté.

-Mais comment tu l'as su?

-Parce que c'est le point commun entre votre fils et les trois autres garçons enlevés. Enfin, en dehors du fait qu'ils habitent à Hawkins et sont amis. Je pense qu'à part le fait que leurs parents, vous inclus, aient accepté ce qui leur avait été proposé, quoi que ce soit, tout ce qui les lie est un hasard complet.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce soit ça?

-Parce que pourquoi n'enlever que ces quatre là, sinon? C'est forcément à cause de ça.

-Comment tu as réussi à deviner tout ça?

-Comme je vous l'ai dis, ça a commencé avec Dustin. Sa mère m'a expliqué ce qu'elle savait et ce qu'elle pensait être à l'origine de tout ça. Je suis allé voir madame Byers et madame Sinclair et elles m'ont dit la même chose alors j'ai pensé que vous aussi, vous me diriez les mêmes choses. Je n'ai fais que réfléchir.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre ça?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit."


	7. Chapitre 7 - Et La Lumière Fut

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère ! Je te propose aujourd'hui le chapitre sept de_ _ **Stranger Kids From Hawkins**_

 _Ce chapitre est un peu plus dur et sensible que les précédents car il met en place des scènes violentes avec un racisme sous-entendu_

 _J'espère cependant qu'il te plaira! Si tu as une remarque à m'apporter, que tu as une question ou juste que le chapitre t'a plu, tu peux me laisser un commentaire, j'y répondrai!_

 _Je te souhaite une bonne lecture,_

 _Ley_Rx_

 **~o~o~o~**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 **ET LA LUMIERE FUT**

Parfois, Jim détestait son métier. Il était devenu chef de la police par choix, il avait tout fait pour. Grâce à son travail, il aidait des gens, sauvait des vies, mais parfois il devait faire face à des choses qu'aucun homme ne devrait avoir à faire face et qui l'empêchaient de dormir pendant des nuits après. Il regarda le corps en décomposition et à la tête coupée en deux, rendant la reconnaissance du corps impossible. Ça avait beau faire des années qu'il était dans le métier, ce genre de vision lui donnait toujours autant la nausée.

"On est sûr que c'est lui?" demanda-t-il au médecin légiste.

-On ne peut pas être sûr car il lui manque sa tête mais ce sont ses vêtements, sa taille, sa corpulence et on a trouvé les corps des autres garçons dans le même état. Et puis, il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçons noirs par ici, donc je pense qu'on peut affirmer que c'est lui.

-Affirmer, ce n'est pas suffisant. J'aimerais bien que tu sois sûr, parce que là je vais devoir rendre visite à quatre familles pour leur dire que nous avons "peut-être" trouvé les corps de leurs fils.

-Je ne peux pas faire grand chose de plus. Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour identifier un corps sans tête. Si on avait plus de budget, peut-être que j'aurais les capacités de le faire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. On ne pourra être sûr que lorsque les parents auront identifié les corps. Je ne peux même pas imaginer la souffrance des familles. Est-ce que vous irez voir les familles pour les prévenir?

-Non. J'enverrai des policiers qui ne sont pas occupés et je resterai pour accueillir les familles, je serai là pour eux ainsi quand ils arriveront et je les gèrerai, eux et leurs questions.

-Mais vous n'avez aucune réponse qui pourrait justifier ce qui s'est passé.

-Ce n'est pas comme si ils me laissaient le choix."

 **~o~o~o~**

Lucas regarda l'ampoule qui clignotait faiblement sans rien en ressentir la moindre émotion. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, juste faire clignoter des ampoules ou des lampes avec une intensité différente. Parfois, il luisait aussi dans le noir mais pas bien grand chose de plus. Il savait qu'il était le moins doué avec ses capacités et ça le dérangeait parce que Dustin était celui qui était toujours en train de souffrir le plus de punitions. Il se demandait pourquoi ça se passait ainsi.

Il reposa l'ampoule sur le bureau qui ornait presque toujours sa salle d'entraînement quand il remarqua la scientifique qui s'occupait de lui qui s'approchait de lui en écrivant quelque chose sur son carnet avant de relever la tête vers lui. Lucas n'aimait pas la façon dont elle le regardait parce qu'il savait ce que ce regard voulait dire. Il l'avait déjà vu de la part de nombreuses personnes avant et il savait qu'elle ne cachait pas sa haine envers lui. Elle ne la disait juste pas à voix haute, n'en ayant aucunement besoin car son regard était suffisamment explicite.

Elle s'approcha et lui adressa un autre regard cinglant.

"Vous êtes capable de créer des champs de force.

-Ne, je ne le suis pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fais avant, je ne suis donc pas capable de le faire, enfin, pour le moment.

-Faites-le. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire clignoter des ampoules."

C'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle ils étaient d'accord. Mais Lucas ne savait pas faire ce qui lui était demandé et il n'avait pas envie d'essayer. Peut-être qu'il serait plus motivé à essayer si elle arrêtait de le regarder et de lui parler comme s'il était une sorte d'animal monstrueux. Il croisa ses bras sur la poitrine et leva le menton d'un air de défi.

"Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire, pas tant que vous me regarderez comme ça, comme si j'étais une espèce d'animal monstrueux.

-C'est ce que tu es. En plus d'être une simple expérience qui refuse d'obéir. Je te conseille d'obéir maintenant, si tu ne veux pas subir de conséquences.

-Quel genre de conséquences? Vous ne pouvez rien me faire pour me forcer. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher, et encore moins de me faire du mal.

-C'est là où tu te trompes. Nous avons le droit à toutes les méthodes pour vous faire obéir."

Elle sortit alors de sa blouse un long bâton qu'il reconnut comme étant une matraque. Lucas déglutit et recula mais la scientifique s'approchait plus vite. Elle l'attrapa par le biceps et leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête, prête à la frapper. Lucas plaça son bras libre pour se protéger et le bâton le percuta avec violence. Il entendit un craquement désagréable et sentit une douleur horrible lui parcourir le bras. Il poussa un cri de douleur et tenta d'échapper à sa tortionnaire avant de la repousser de toutes ses forces. Il réussit et tomba en arrière à cause de la force de son mouvement. Il tenta de s'appuyer sur son bras pour amortir sa chute mais il eut encore plus mal et s'écrasa au sol en pleurant. Il avait si mal qu'il n'entendit pas la femme s'écraser sur le mur dans un son ignoble et glissa par terre.

Il ne la remarqua que quand il réussit enfin à se relever et il s'inquiéta pour elle parce que même si elle avait été horrible avec lui, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il n'était pas comme elle. Il n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Il s'approcha d'elle en se tenant le bras, et l'interpella parce qu'elle ne bougeait et ne faisait aucun son.

"Vous allez bien? Je suis désolé de vous avoir... Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fais. Je vous ai poussé? En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais vous aider à vous relever."

Il se percha pour l'aider de son bras valide. Il la tira par le coude croisa alors son regard vide, sans vie. Il poussa un cri et s'écarta à toute vitesse, remarquant enfin le sang qui s'écoulait, puis se dirigea vers la porte en courant et tambourina à la porte, appelant à l'aide, demandant à sortir d'ici. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec un cadavre, l'idée le terrifiait et il refusait de rester là.

Les lumières clignotaient avec violence, à toute vitesse, épileptique, et il pouvait sentir son corps être parcouru par des tremblements électriques alors qu'il se mettait à luire. Il voyait flou à cause des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et les inondaient, et il criait si fort pour qu'on l'entende qu'il faillit ne pas entendre le son derrière lui. Il crut d'abord que c'était la scientifique et qu'il avait créé un zombie, ou quelque chose du genre, mais quand il se retourna, la réalité fut bien pire. Il vit une créature à la bouche divisée en cinq parties pleines de dents. Il reconnut la description qu'Eleven avait faite du Démogorgon et fut encore plus effrayé en se rendant compte à quel point la jeune fille avait faite une description bien trop réaliste de la créature. Il s'entendit crier encore plus fort et frappa contre la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre. Il avait beau avoir dit qu'il fallait tuer cette chose, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'y résoudre, pas tout seul, pas tout de suite, pas comme ça.

Le Démogorgon était penché sur le corps et le déchiquetait sous les yeux du garçon, dévorant des parties entières en quelques bouchées, quand il fut attiré par le cri de Lucas. Le garçon fixa la bouche béante, les dents ensanglantées et des morceaux de chairs et de muscles qui pendaient si et là, et n'arriva plus à crier. À la place, il ne put laisser échapper qu'un gargouillis étranglé alors que le monstre s'approchait lentement vers lui, ne voyant pas la peine d'aller plus vite car il ne pouvait pas fuir de toute façon, coincé par la porte. Lucas appuya désespérément sur la poignée de la porte qui avait été définitivement fermée à clé lorsque que la scientifique était entrée, mettant la clé dans sa poche. Au mieux, le petit objet était toujours sur les restes du cadavre, mais il était fortement probable qu'en réalité la créature ait avalé la clé.

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre la porte et ferma les yeux alors que la créature fermait et rouvrait la bouche et attendait que son heure arrive quand il sentit le poids de la porte disparaître dans son dos et son corps basculer en arrière. Il crut d'abord que quelqu'un lui avait enfin ouvert la porte et voulut mettre un pied en arrière pour prendre appui et repartir en courant pour fuir mais son pied s'enfonça dans le sol et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il avait traversé la porte. Dans sa chute, il traversa le sol et eut tout juste le temps de voir trembler la porte avant de passer totalement à travers le sol et de s'échouer lourdement sur le sol de l'étage inférieur, expulsant alors tout l'aire de ses poumons dans le choc.

Il vit des scientifiques s'approcher de lui avec curiosité et inquiétude - il venait tout de même de descendre un étage par leur plafond - et entendit horrible et monstrueux au-dessus de lui, à l'étage supérieur, qui attira et effraya tout le monde suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il ait le temps d'apercevoir Eleven qui quittait une pièce et se précipitait vers lui dès le moment où elle le vit, suivie par le docteur Brenner qui lui criait de revenir. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui et le regarda avec inquiétude.

"Lucas!" Elle releva la tête aussitôt en écoutant enfin le cri qui disparaissait petit à petit alors que tout le monde s'affolait toujours. "Le démo... Démogorgon?"

Il ne pouvait rien dire, cherchant toujours à reprendre son souffle, mais Eleven savait que c'était ça. Elle était totalement paniquée mais quand elle baissa de nouveau les yeux vers lui, il put voir une petite lueur d'admiration.

"Tu lui as survécu.

-J'ai... traversé... le plafond.

-Tu vas bien?

-J'ai mal."

Elle regarda son bras blessé et sembla soudainement inquiète. Elle voulut le toucher mais se retint, sachant qu'elle lui ferait encore plus mal. Elle regarda le docteur Brenner qui arrivait puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

"Pardon de ne pas t'avoir protégé. Je ferai mieux à partir de maintenant."

 **~o~o~o~**

Joyce regarda le corps de son fils sans un mot, ne voyant rien d'autre que lui alors que Jonathan essayait de rester calme, bien que ses épaules soient prises de tremblements. Elle savait que Jim l'observait en attendant qu'elle réagisse mais elle n'avait rien à dire. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire? Ce n'était pas son fils. Il pouvait lui ressembler autant que possible, ce n'était pas lui. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Steve Harrington lui faisait parfaitement comprendre la vérité sur l'enlèvement de son fils. Alors elle se fichait bien du corps qui était sous ses yeux.

Jim s'approcha d'elle pour attirer son attention.

"Joyce, peux-tu confirmer qu'il s'agit du corps de ton fils, s'il te plaît? Pour l'enquête.

-Ce n'est pas mon fils.

-Maman...

-Il lui ressemble mais ce n'est pas lui. Je suis sa mère, je le reconnaitrais toujours. Ces monstres qui l'ont enlevé peuvent bien dire manipuler tout le monde mais pas moi.

-S'il te plaît, ne rends pas la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà."

Elle se tourna vers Jim et lui adressa son regard le plus noir.

"Non. Ce n'est pas mon fils. Je me fiche de ce qui est sur cette table d'autopsie, Jim, car ce n'est pas lui!"

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la morgue, suivie par Jonathan qui l'appelait avec inquiétude. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent sortis du bâtiment, pour rassurer son fils. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiétude plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Maman, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'admettre mais ce corps...

-Il lui ressemble. C'est troublant, je sais. Mais tu dois me croire, ce n'est pas Will."

Elle savait que son fils doutait de ce qu'elle disait, jetant des coups d'oeil entre la morgue et elle mais il l'écoutait. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

"Je sais aussi qu'il y a supposément les corps de ses amis. Mais je crois que tout ça est faux.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu sais?

-J'ai fais quelque chose il y a longtemps et aujourd'hui Will ne peut pas être mort. Il ne peut pas être mort parce que ceux qui l'ont emmené ne le laisseront pas mourir. Et il a survécu à un incendie. C'est mon petit garçon. S'il était mort, ou si toi tu étais mort, je le saurais immédiatement. Je le sentirais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Maman-...

-Je ne peux juste pas. Ça te mettrait en danger et trop de personnes le sont déjà. Mais on trouvera ton frère, je te le promets.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien du tout, maman, parle-moi.

-Je... Je suis juste fatiguée. Très fatiguée. Je vais rentrer, d'accord? Tu n'as qu'à aller voir tes amis, comme Steve.

-Steve?

-Steve Harrington. Vous êtes bien amis, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir et faire ce que vous faites ensemble d'habitude. Je vais juste aller me reposer."

Jonathan ne répondit rien à sa question car elle n'avait pas l'air d'attendre de réponse et décida de ramener sa mère car elle semblait absente mais sur le trajet il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment sa mère savait qu'il traînait avec Steve car il était sûr qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit cela avant, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose à ses yeux. Steve était allé voir sa mère et ça devait forcément avoir un rapport avec son état actuel face au corps de Will.


	8. Chapitre 8 - Les Plans

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira_

 _J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à l'écrire car il me plaît un peu moins que les autres. Je le trouve vide mais il sert de transition pour le prochain._

 _Si ce chapitre t'a plu, tu peux laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir_

 _Je te souhaite une bonne lecture_

 _Ley_Rx_

 **~o~o~o~**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 **LES PLANS**

 _La jeune fille rousse atterrissait devant un bus qui roulait à toute vitesse, mit ses mains en avant et le retint à la seule force de ses bras, l'empêchant de continuer sa course folle._

 _Lucas Sinclair regardait les écrans qui s'allumaient tous les uns après les autres comme s'il les contrôlait._

 _Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés tenait la main de quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas, ses épaules prises de soubresauts alors qu'il retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux._

 _Des flammes s'élevaient dans le ciel, brûlant une camionnette qui était couchée sur le côté._

"Monsieur Harrington, vous êtes avec nous?"

Steve se redressa sur sa table, quittant le confort de ses bras pour faire face à son professeur de français qui le fixait avec lassitude. Les autres élèves le regardaient alors il trouva vite une réponse moqueuse pour avoir la paix. Le professeur se lassa de son comportement et reprit son cours. Dès qu'il fut sûr que plus personne ne le remarquait, il se pencha rapidement dans son sac et en sortit une feuille sur laquelle il nota ce dont il venait de rêver. Ces derniers temps, il faisait ça à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait car ses rêves avaient dernièrement la mauvaise idée de devenir la réalité. Pas tous mais suffisamment pour qu'il s'en inquiète.

Il hésitait à en parler aux autres car il y avait encore une chance pour que ses rêves ne soient que des rêves qui ressemblaient énormément à la réalité. Ça lui était déjà arrivé auparavant et il était sûr que ça devait bien arriver à d'autres personnes aussi souvent que ça lui arrivait à lui.

Il senti le regard appuyé de son professeur sur lui alors il fit son possible pour se concentrer sur le cours à nouveau. Il avait déjà suffisamment de soucis en général avec les cours pour ne pas se laisser encore plus aller, mais il mettait du temps à se remettre de ses rêves alors il eut vraiment du mal à s'en remettre et il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'idée qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui.

À la fin du cours, il quitta la salle et se dirigea jusqu'à sa voiture. Il espérait être arrivé chez lui avant Barbara, Nancy et Jonathan, histoire qu'ils ne l'attendent pas. Une réunion devait avoir lieu pour parler de la découverte des corps et du repérage qu'étaient allés faire Nancy et Jonathan de leur côté dans la forêt en espérant trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Quand il arriva, il remarqua que Jonathan était déjà là, faisant les cent pas devant sa voiture. Il se gara et quitta son véhicule. Jonathan se précipita sur lui avec ce qui pouvait sembler être de l'énervement contenu.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

-Quoi?

-Ma mère a regardé le corps de mon frère comme moi mais elle refuse d'admettre que c'est lui et je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose.

-Pourquoi tu crois ça?

-Parce qu'elle sait qu'on passe du temps ensemble alors que je ne le lui ai jamais dit et que personne d'autre n'aurait pu lui dire. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Arrête de mentir, Steve, ce n'est pas ton fort."

C'était un peu vexant que même Jonathan lui fasse remarquer qu'il ne sache pas mentir.

Steve regarda ailleurs, mal-à-l'aise et n'ayant clairement aucune envie de parler. Cependant, Jonathan ne comptait pas laisser passer, pas cette fois.

"Si tu sais quelque chose au sujet de Will, tu dois me le dire.

-Je pourrais te mettre en danger en te le disant.

-Et tu veux le garder pour toi? Ce n'est pas mieux. Il vaut mieux que tu me le dises. Je finirai de toute façon par le savoir alors vas-y."

Le véhicule de Barbara se gara alors derrière celui de Steve et les deux filles descendirent en fixant leurs acolytes avec curiosité. C'était si peu fréquent que les deux garçons ne soient que tous les deux et Steve n'avait pas l'air d'être à son aise, ce qui était au moins tout aussi rare. Jonathan se tourna à nouveau vers Steve.

"Maintenant, sois honnête."

 **~o~o~o~**

Max aidait Will à se mettre assis dans son lit alors que tous étaient réunis sur leurs lits respectifs après l'incident du Démogorgon. La blessure de Lucas et le refus d'obtempérer d'Eleven qui était restée à ses côtés pour s'assurer que personne ne lui ferait encore plus de mal avaient empêchés la capture du monstre et également de le tuer.

"Tu aurais du me laisser pour le tuer." grommela Lucas à l'intention d'Eleven.

-Tu es blessé. Te laisser seul n'aurait pas été une bonne chose.

-Je ne suis même pas blessé gravement."

Lucas baissa les yeux sur l'écharpe qui maintenait son bras. Alors qu'il avait entendu un craquement, il n'avait même pas le bras fracturé. Les médecins qui s'étaient occupés du corps de la scientifique avaient remarqué que le bras qui lui restait avait été brisé avant que le monstre n'arrive ce qui expliquait le craquement qu'il avait entendu. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de croire ces médecins mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix, c'était ce qui était le plus logique à faire, que ça lui plaise ou non.

"De toute façon, même si le monstre avait été tué, on n'aurait pas pu partir. Tu es quand même blessé, Will est encore trop fatigué pour tenir debout bien longtemps et cet endroit est juste trop bien gardé." Sur ces mots, Max essuyait le sang qui coulait du nez de Will qui était toujours en pleine utilisation de ses capacités pour se remettre complètement de sa blessure. "On n'aurait pas fait deux pas à l'extérieur qu'on aurait déjà été rattrapés. Si on voulait avoir la moindre chance, il faudrait qu'on soit au moins hors des barrières.

-Ils ne nous laisseront jamais faire. On ne pourra pas sortir sans qu'il y ait de quoi nous empêcher de fuir.

-Mais je pourrais peut-être m'envoler. J'irais le plus haut possible pour repérer un endroit où on pourrait fuir.

-Ce ne serait pas discret." commenta Mike.

Tout le groupe resta muet un long moment, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Ils avaient beau réfléchir à un plan, c'était comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas en trouver un seul de valide. Peut-être qu'ils surestimaient leurs ennemis en réfléchissant à leur plan mais il s'agissait de leur liberté, ils ne pouvaient prendre aucun risque.

Puis Mike eut un plan.

 **~o~o~o~**

Steve fixait ses pieds, attendant que ses amis se remettent de ce qu'il venait de leur dire. Il avait laissé sous silence ses rêves étranges car ça n'avait rien en commun avec ce qu'il se passait, mais il leur avait expliqué son hypothèse et comment il était venu à réfléchir là-dessus. La tête qu'ils faisaient était presque drôle même s'il craignait que Barbara ne fasse une crise d'asthme tant elle était blanche. Ou peut-être que quand elle faisait une crise d'asthme elle était rouge? Il ne savait plus, ça n'avait jamais été son fort. Nancy fut la première à réagir.

"C'est ridicule.

-Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais-...

-Non. C'est juste ridicule. Mike n'est pas une espèce d'expérience. C'est juste un gamin excentrique comme tant d'autres. Et tu nous as caché un truc comme ça? Tu as raison, c'est vraiment ridicule.

-Je trouve ça cohérent." contredit Jonathan. Tous le regardèrent avec surprise. " Will a toujours été un peu différent. Il ne reste jamais blessé bien longtemps, peu importe la gravité. Il n'a presque aucune cicatrice sur le corps alors qu'on a tous des cicatrices un peu partout sur le corps. Pas lui. Et ses rares cicatrices sont presque invisibles.

-Tu me crois?

-Bien sûr. Ce que tu dis a l'air réfléchi et logique. Pourquoi des hommes en uniformes dans une camionnette noire seraient capables d'enlever des enfants en pleine journée sans que personne ne fasse ou ne dise rien si ce n'était pas parce que ces enfants sont différents?

-Mais différents en quoi?"

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la réponse parce qu'ils n'y avaient jamais réfléchi, parce que la réponse pouvait être effrayante, parce que tout pouvait être possible dans cette situation.

"Vous pensez que les parents sont au courant que les garçons sont différents?

-Peut-être. Mais s'ils sont au courant, ça veut vraiment dire qu'il y a aucune chance qu'on les retrouve et ça explique pourquoi personne d'autre ne les cherche. Tous les plus hauts placés le savent déjà et ne font donc rien pour changer ça.

-On pourrait démarrer une révolte." proposa Barbara. "Si on convainquait les parents de se plaindre et de rechercher leurs enfants, ça motiverait d'autres personnes et plus il y aura de personnes qui se révolteront, plus on pourra obliger ceux qui ont emmené les garçons. Il nous suffirait juste de convaincre les parents pour commencer et ce serait déjà énorme. Il n'y a rien qui puisse surpasser des parents tristes et en colère."

 **~o~o~o~**

Eleven fixait Papa qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir et lui faisait à présent face, essayant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler lorsqu'elle devrait lui parler. Elle devait suivre les instructions de Mike avec attention si elle voulait réussir à tromper Papa et que le plan fonctionne. Il fallait donc qu'elle ait l'air honnête pour le faire tomber dans le piège qu'ils avaient mis en place.

"De quoi voulais-tu parler, Eleven?"

Elle se tint le plus droit possible sur sa chaise.

"Je veux attirer le Démogorgon.

-Le quoi?

-La créature.

-Vous lui avez donné un nom? Qui a eu cette idée?"

Eleven resta muette et haussa les épaules, faisant comme si elle ne s'en souvenait plus afin de ne pas causer de soucis à Dustin. Elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment convaincu mais il n'insista pas. Sûrement se disait-il qu'il finirait par avoir la réponse plus tard, ou bien peut-être qu'il avait déjà la réponse.

"Comment veux-tu l'attirer?

-D'abord, je dois fermer le portail, pour qu'il ne fuit pas dans son monde. Ensuite, je l'attire dans un endroit vaste, où je pourrai utiliser mes capacités. Pour finir, on le piège.

-Tout ça m'a l'air d'être un bon plan. Qui y a réfléchi?

-On y a tous réfléchi. Il nous semblait être juste d'arrêter la créature avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de mal.

-Et évidemment, votre plan prend en compte le fait que vous ne devez pas la tuer."

Eleven hocha la tête mais il ne s'arrêta pas là.

"Et bien sûr, la fuite n'est pas une option. Les conséquences seraient terribles, tu le sais. Si l'un d'entre vous a l'idée de s'enfuir, je forcerai un autre à le tuer. Tu pourras le répéter aux autres, je pense que le savoir leur serait utile pour ne pas faire le mauvais choix, tu ne penses pas?"

Elle hocha la tête, essayant de cacher son effroi face à cette menace.

"Très bien. Ton idée est vraiment bonne. Je suppose qu'on peut la suivre. On ne trouvera pas d'autres créatures je pense, sinon ça ferait longtemps que nous en aurions trouvé. Nous pourrons nous contenter de six soldats et de cette créature pour nos expériences. Tu sais quoi Eleven? Tu commences enfin à agir comme il faut."


	9. Chapitre 9 - Humanité

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère !_

 _Aujourd'hui, je te propose le chapitre 9 de_ _ **Stranger Kids From Hawkins**_ _. Après celui-là, il ne restera plus que deux chapitres à la première partie. Vu comment vont les choses, j'aurai peut-être fini avant d'avoir un commentaire? On verra bien!_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Ley_Rx_

 **~o~o~o~**

 **CHAPITRE 9**

 **HUMANITE**

Steve toquait encore une fois à la porte de Claudia Henderson, jetant des coups d'oeil partout autour de lui comme s'il craignait d'être observé. Non, en vérité, il craignait vraiment d'être observé et il était presque sûr que c'était le cas, surtout depuis qu'il avait remarqué cette voiture qui le suivait, ou bien peut-être qu'il s'imaginait la chose. Il attendit que Claudia Henderson lui ouvre en repensant au plan. Ils avaient tous décidés de suivre le plan de Barbara et de pousser les familles à avouer ce qui était arrivé douze ans plus tôt à eux et leurs fils afin de démarrer un mouvement de foule et de forcer le retour des garçons. Steve n'était pas sûr de savoir comment ils étaient supposés convaincre les parents qui ne devaient probablement plus avoir d'espoir mais ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour les faire changer d'avis.

Claudia Henderson ouvrit enfin la porte et fut surprise de le voir, les yeux trempés de larmes. Steve eut envie de laisser tomber le plan. S'ils venaient à se tromper que les garçons étaient vraiment morts et qu'il donnait là de faux-espoirs à une femme qui vivait seule avec son chat et qui n'avait jamais aimé quiconque plus que son unique fils, ça la détruirait.

"Steve? Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon garçon?"

Il pouvait peut-être encore faire demi-tour. Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir rendu cette casquette maintenant au lieu de l'avoir donnée à la police. Il était sûr que son action avait été l'origine de tout et que c'était à cause de ça qu'il se retrouvait là maintenant. Il savait qu'il allait être obligé d'être honnête, Claudia méritait au moins ça, s'étant elle-même exposée à de gros risques par sa propre honnêteté.

"Je crois que votre fils est encore en vie."

La tentative de sourire s'effaça du visage de la femme, laissant place à une grimace que Steve interpréta comme de l'inquiétude. Elle fit un pas sur le côté pour le laisser entrer alors il entra et suivit Claudia qui se dirigeait jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un papier et un crayon. La maison était bien plus sombre que la dernière fois et le chat feula en le voyant. Il regarda Claudia écrire sans réussir à voir de là où il était.

"Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. J'ai vu le corps de mon fils à la morgue. Je l'ai reconnu et je l'ai identifié.

-Je ne veux pas remettre en doute le fait que vous connaissiez votre fils mais je crois que ce n'était pas vraiment son corps, je crois que c'était autre chose et que quelqu'un veut vous faire croire que c'est lui, qu'il est mort, comme les autres, afin de mettre fin aux recherches. Si on réfléchit à ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre fois, ce sont peut-être les mêmes personnes responsables des enlèvements qui ont fait croire à la mort des garçons. Ce sont peut-être même eux qui ont rendu votre fils plus fort.

-Quelle conversation?"

Au même moment, alors qu'elle avait un sourire crispé et paniqué, elle lui tendit le papier sur lequel elle était en train d'écrire.

 _Je me souviens de notre conversation. Nous sommes peut-être sous écoute. De quelles recherches parles-tu?_

Steve releva les yeux vers elle et commença à écrire sa réponse, lentement car il parlait en même temps et avait des difficultés à se concentrer sur les deux. Il décida que quitte à en avoir trop dit, il continuerait ainsi, laissant Claudia se protéger autant que possible de son côté.

"La conversation que nous avions eu il y a quelques temps.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler. Tu es juste venu me rendre la casquette de mon fils."

 _Avec des amis, nous cherchons encore les garçons, même si la police a arrêté. Nous pensons mettre en place un mouvement de foule pour forcer ces personnes à les rendre, grâce à votre témoignage et celui des autres parents. Si vous dites ce qu'il s'est passé et que tout le monde s'unit pour retrouver les enfants, ils ne pourront pas continuer à se cacher et les libèrerons._

Claudia lui adressa un sourire triste et sans espoir alors qu'elle lui répondit par écrit.

 _Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils ont fait apparaître des corps ressemblant à ceux de nos fils? Ça ne fonctionnera pas. Ils sont bien plus forts que nous et ont des moyens que nous n'en aurons jamais. Nous ne pourrons pas les ramener. Dis à tes amis d'arrêter les recherches si vous ne voulez pas avoir de problèmes. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'ils ont déjà fait._

 **~o~o~o~**

Eleven fut emmenée jusqu'au portail alors qu'elle s'était assurée que le monstre n'était pas dans sa propre dimension, l'ayant sentit longer les souterrains qu'il avait creusé tout autour d'eux. Elle avait pensé un court instant à simplement enfermer le monstre de l'autre côté mais les autres lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils devaient vraiment faire croire qu'ils allaient arrêter le monstre jusqu'au bout pour donner l'impression qu'ils ne rêvaient plus de liberté.

Face au portail, du mauvais côté de la vitre alors que les scientifiques l'observait à l'abri, elle se dit que c'était surprenant que Papa ait accepté aussi facilement mais c'était de toute façon mieux pour eux ainsi. Et il avait sûrement accepté parce qu'il s'était dit qu'avoir déjà six enfants soldats et un monstre venu d'une autre dimension suffisait.

Elle regarda le portail qui semblait presque vivant et tendit les bras en avant, se concentrant autant que possible sur l'envie de le fermer en le visualisant ainsi. Elle avait d'énormes difficultés à se concentrer correctement sur son objectif et du sang coulait de son nez, ce qui la déconcentrait d'autant plus qu'elle en sentait couler sur ses lèvres, son menton et le long de son cou. Elle savait que les scientifiques l'observaient en la jugeant et ça la mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise mais elle pensait à ses amis - sa famille - qui espéraient qu'elle réussisse, sachant que ça lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts et qui devaient la soutenir de leur chambre.

Son genou flancha et elle manqua de tomber et d'abandonner mais elle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste faire ça. Les autres voulaient sortit d'ici et Mike lui avait promis qu'ils joueraient à des jeux de société. Alors, même si elle souffrait atrocement, elle s'y concentra encore plus. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, ils souffriraient pour toujours Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait entendu Dustin parler et Lucas évitait le moindre contact physique par peur de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Will s'épuisait à contrôler ses capacités pour s'occuper du monstre, Max était bridée dans l'utilisation de ses capacités au point qu'elle semblait sur le point d'exploser à chaque instant et Mike ne dormait presque plus, n'en pouvant plus de rêver de sa famille.

Elle poussa un cri de rage qui sortit directement de ses poumons, exprimant toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait aussi. Elle pouvait sentir ses pieds quitter le sol et une énergie puissante, plus forte qu'elle, la traversa. Elle regarda le portail qui, enfin, commençait à se refermer. Une fois qu'il se referma définitivement, elle relâcha enfin et retomba sur le sol douloureusement et lourdement. Elle avait un peu de mal à respirer car elle avait avalé du sang en criant et sa tête tournait, mais elle souriait et était super fière d'elle parce qu'elle avait réussi. Elle se releva difficilement et se tourna vers les scientifiques et Papa avec fierté, et elle sourit encore plus en voyant qu'ils étaient tous surpris qu'elle l'ait fait.

Elle essuya le sang qui était en train de sécher du revers de la main et se dirigea vers les vitres de protection sans se soucier de la douleur qui la faisait souffrir. Elle avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer.

 **~o~o~o~**

Max regarda le dossier que le scientifique avait dans la main avec curiosité. À l'intérieur, il y avait toutes les informations qui avaient été recueillies sur elles, certaines sûrement qu'elle aimerait bien garder pour elle seule plutôt que de laisser tous les inconnus autour d'elle les lisent. Elle ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du dossier alors qu'elle tordait une barre de métal entre ses mains, ceci étant la seule façon qu'elle avait de pouvoir se dépenser car tout était bien trop fragile pour elle pour qu'elle puisse voler, courir, s'étendre, user de la force.

Elle reposa la barre dont elle avait fait un nœud comme pour un lacet de chaussure et s'approcha du scientifique.

"C'est mon dossier? Je peux le récupérer?

-Non, vous n'êtes pas habilitée à le regarder."

Max fit une grimace avant de pousser son nœud métallique du bout du pied. Elle fit semblant de s'intéresser au problème du Démogorgon, sachant qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas de réponse.

"Quand est-ce qu'on ira attraper le monstre?

-Quand nous saurons où le monstre est. Ce n'est pas votre problème."

Elle était sûre que ça l'était en fait mais elle préféra ne rien répondre à cela.

"Votre problème serait plutôt de faire en sorte qu'Eleven le trouve.

-Elle passe son temps à ça! Elle a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Au lieu de la remettre dans une cuve, laissez-la dormir.

-Vous êtes des soldats, vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre ou à réclamer du sommeil.

-Vous êtes horrible. Traitez-nous comme des êtres humains, nous serons plus efficaces dans ce que vous voulez que nous fassions.

-Parce que vous croyez encore être humains?" Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard de toute leur conversation, tout juste un haussement de sourcil. "Vous avez perdu ce statut il y a bien longtemps déjà, quand vos parents ont accepté notre proposition.

-Vous mentez.

-Vous croyez?"

Max sentit une colère monter en elle. Ses mains se serrèrent en poings et elle fixa l'homme avec des yeux noirs de colère mais l'homme n'en avait rien à faire de son état.

"Vos parents voulaient tellement que vous viviez et soyez forts qu'ils ont accepté de vous enlever votre humanité pour ça.

-Je suis humaine.

-En fait, vous ne l'avez jamais été. Vous n'avez fait que croire que vous l'étiez. Vous tous. Il n'y a qu'Eleven, qu'y n'ait pas été bercée dans ce genre de mensonges.

-Ne dites pas ça.

-Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme si ça vous importait en quoi que ce soit, vous n'êtes pas humains. De plus, vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarqué. Vous agissez de moins en moins selon les normes humaines et de plus en plus comme les soldats que vous êtes. Ce court passage de votre vie où vous pensiez être humains est fini. Ce n'était qu'une mascarade, qu'un moyen de faire quelques tests pour voir comment vous feriez pour développer vos capacités en étant élevés différemment.

-Ce n'est pas vrai! Je ne suis pas un soldat, je suis vraiment humaine."

Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, au point qu'elle cria son dernier mot, avant de donner un coup de pied violent dans son nœud de métal qui s'envola à toute vitesse, partant s'écraser contre le mur, en traversant plusieurs avant de s'arrêter dans un bruit sourd. Max ne regarda pas le scientifique qui devait probablement juger son geste.

"Comme je disais, un soldat. Mais l'usage de vos capacités de cette façon est interdit. Un séjour à l'isoloir vous l'apprendra."

Max ne le laissa pas s'approcha et s'échappa par l'ouverture pour rejoindre le couloir. Elle regarda les trous qu'elle avait faits et remarqua Dustin qui faisait dépasser sa tête du trou le plus proche, semblant inquiet.

"Max?"

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait et quand le scientifique attrapa son bras, elle voulut se dégager mais n'osa pas, ne sachant plus quelles étaient les limites à sa force. C'est alors que Dustin intervint, traversant son trou et se précipitant sur eux pour attraper le bras du scientifique. Il croisa son regard et malgré la panique que max pouvait lire dans ses yeux, il ne lâchait pas le contact visuel et physique avec l'homme.

"Elle n'a rien fait de mal!

-Quoi?

-Bien sûr. Elle a désobéi à son ordre en utilisant trop ses capacités et a sûrement blessé des personnes importantes ainsi."

Max remarqua la concentration du garçon qui le faisait se crisper la mâchoire.

"Elle n'a pas fait ce dont vous l'accusez. Vous êtes fatigué et vous n'avez pas bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout va bien, tout le monde va bien. Votre journée est finie, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous."

Max était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'il était en train de faire quand le scientifique la lâcha, les yeux dans le vague sans pour autant détacher le regard de celui de Dustin qui saignait du nez. Il semblait amorphe, fatigué et perdu. Puis il s'écarta soudainement, sans que Dustin ne le lâche.

"Ma journée est finie. Tout va bien.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Je peux rentrer chez moi."

Dustin le lâcha finalement et le scientifique s'éloigna. Max le regarda partir avant de noter que Dustin essuyait aussi discrètement possible le sang qui avait coulé et elle comprit alors en voyant la tristesse qu'il avait la raison pour laquelle il ne parlait plus.


	10. Chapitre 10 - L'Horrible Réalité

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère !_

 _Enfin, après autant de temps, voici le dixième et avant-dernier chapitre de Stranger Kids From Hawkins! J'aurai mis du temps à l'écrire celui-là (dis-je alors que je n'arrive pas à écrire le dernier chapitre de KING's GAME). J'espère qu'il te plaira! C'est un chapitre plutôt tranquille mais le prochain ne sera pas du même acabit._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne lecture!_

 _Ley_Rx_

 **~o~o~o~**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

 **L'HORRIBLE REALITE**

 _Un monstre dont la bouche occupait tout le visage attaquait avec violence avant de mourir en brûlant avec force._

 _Les vagues roulaient jusqu'au sable et ses pieds dans un son apaisant alors qu'une main tenait la sienne._

 _Un fauteuil s'envola dans le ciel avant d'atterrir plus loin sur l'herbe._

 _Dustin, replié sur lui-même, pleurait, assis contre la boue molle._

 _Will Byers posa sa main sur un tas de branche qui s'alluma alors à son contact._

 _Des corps jonchaient le sol, immobiles et froids._

Steve ouvrit les yeux et manqua de tomber de son canapé. Il jura en s'asseyant. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas s'endormir afin d'éviter les visions. Il avait bu des litres de café - alors qu'il détestait ça - était allé faire du sport, s'était presque noyé sous l'eau glacée, avait mis son film préféré devant lequel il ne _pouvait pas_ s'endormir mais s'était quand même fait avoir. C'était sûrement dû au fait que ça faisait trois nuits qu'il faisait le coup.

Il ne voulait plus faire ces rêves, il n'en pouvait juste plus. Il était en train de perdre toute notion de réalité tellement ses rêves s'emmêlaient avec. Il regarda son canapé et repensa aux rêves qu'il venait de faire. De plus en plus souvent, ses rêves se réalisaient et récemment il en faisait même quand il était réveillé. Il ne faisait même plus attention à ceux qui se réalisaient: l'échec de leur plan pour ramener les garçons, l'arrivée du père de Jonathan, son accident de voiture,... Même la batte de baseball. Il avait vu Nancy la fabriquait, disant avoir vu quelque chose et la lui avait prise pour être sûr qu'elle ne se blesserait pas avec par mégarde ou qu'elle ne blesserait personne d'autre. Il avait grimacé quand il avait rangé cette batte dans son coffre. S'il réalisait ses visions tout seul, il avait vraiment touché le fond.

 **~o~o~o~**

Les enfants ne voyaient rien à cause des bandeaux sur leurs yeux mais ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur. Le vent soufflait contre leur corps en soulevant légèrement leurs tuniques, le bruit des véhicules était proche et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait leur caressait doucement les narines et il y avait même quelques oiseaux qui chantaient dans le lointain. Ils furent un à un poussés dans un nouveau lieu clos qu'ils comprirent rapidement être l'arrière d'une camionnette. Une fois que la porte du véhicule fut fermée derrière eux, ils retirèrent leurs bandeaux, confirmant ainsi ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils s'assirent à même le sol, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire. Ils allaient devoir faire vite. À partir du moment où Eleven attirerait le monstre, ils devraient le tuer et fuir en vitesse avant de se faire attraper et ramener au laboratoire.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur sembla être une éternité et en même temps un temps très court, le véhicule finit par s'arrêter et très vite après, la porte arrière du véhicule s'ouvrit. Ils restèrent tous immobiles sans oser sortir, recroquevillés dans le fond du véhicule. Ils avaient été enfermés si longtemps qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils faisaient face au monde extérieur. Ils étaient plus proches de la liberté qu'ils ne l'avaient étés depuis longtemps. Ils furent obligés de sortir, atterrissant dans le froid mordant. Ils le ressentaient sûrement autant à cause de leurs courts vêtements. Ou peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient plus l'habitude. Eleven attrapa le vêtement de Mike et pointa les tas blancs qu'il y avait sur le sol avec inquiétude.

"C'est de la neige. Tu n'en as jamais vue?

-Non.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux, ne t'en fais pas."

Pour la rassurer, il prit sa main et la serre dans la sienne en lui adressant un sourire avant de la relâcher peu de temps après à l'arriver du docteur Brenner. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains un calepin sur lequel il était en train d'écrire avant de relever la tête vers eux. Il ne cherchait même plus à faire semblant de ne pas être quelqu'un de mauvais, leur adressant un regard si noir qui leur donnait juste l'impression de ne plus être humains.

"Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'appeler la créature."

 **~o~o~o~**

Nancy regardait Steve en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de savoir si son ami lui posait une vraie question ou s'il se moquait d'elle.

"Un garçon de notre âge? Blond, les cheveux bouclés, la chemise ouverte, les yeux bleus et la peau bronzée?

-Ouais, c'est ça.

-Si je connais quelqu'un comme ça? Ici, à Hawkins?

-Ou ailleurs. Je dirais ailleurs...

-Je n'ai jamais quitté la ville tu t'en souviens?"

Steve rougit et baissa les yeux, n'osant plus la regarder en face. Il se sentait ridicule en ce moment, sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû parler du garçon qu'il voyait dans ses rêves à Nancy, c'était bien trop stupide. Il avait juste espéré pendant un instant que ce garçon existait vraiment et qu'il n'était pas juste le fruit de son imagination mais évidemment que non.

"Non Steve. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu un garçon pareil, ici ou ailleurs. D'ailleurs, je crois que si un garçon pareil était à Hawkins, car je ne l'aurais jamais vu ailleurs, tu ne t'embêterais même pas à me poser la question.

-C'est vrai.

-Est-ce que tu essaies de me dire quelque chose?"

Steve releva les yeux vers elle avec curiosité, ne comprenant pas sa question. Nancy le comprit alors elle précisa.

"Est-ce qu'on parle de ton type d'hommes? Tu essaies de me dire que tu es attiré par les hommes?

-Quoi?! Non!" Il pouvait sentir ses joues le chauffer. "Ce n'est absolument pas ça!

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle d'un garçon qui n'existe pas?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire..." Nancy lui adressa un regard agacé, n'aimant clairement pas cette question. "C'est beaucoup trop bizarre, tu ne voudrais pas me voir.

-Essaie, tu verras bien."

Steve hésita réellement à lui répondre mais il savait très bien qu'il pourrait la mettre en danger ainsi donc il décida finalement de ne rien dire, ce qui agaça d'autant plus Nancy.

"J'espère que tu m'en parleras un jour quand même."

Il en doutait vraiment alors il choisit de ne rien dire, choisissant de la laisser croire qu'il lui ferait ce plaisir.

"Est-ce que tu connais son nom à ce garçon, au moins?

-Non. Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu."

Ce n'était pas une impression. Il l'avait vraiment vu. Seulement, ses rêves n'étaient pas une réponse acceptable. Après, si ses rêves sur le garçon étaient en réalité des visions, il finirait par réellement le rencontrer. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

"Je me demandais juste où j'avais pu le voir et j'ai pensé à te le demander, tu sais beaucoup de choses... C'est stupide.

-Ce n'est pas stupide. Tu cherches quelqu'un, c'est tout, même si on parle d'un garçon qui a l'air d'être sorti des romans que ma mère lit. Est-ce que tu essaie de me dire que c'est ton genre de lecture?"

Cette fois, elle se moquait gentiment de lui. Il allait sourire mais il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Il lisait un peu de tout et ça lui était arrivé de lire ce genre d'histoires par curiosité et par intérêt pour les descriptions graphiques des personnages, qu'ils soient féminins ou masculins. Peut-être qu'il était attiré par les hommes finalement. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout ça. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus, de plus en plus horribles, lui montrant une créature horrible au visage effrayant, des hommes et des femmes qui mourraient, il voyait les enfants disparus qui étaient blessés et effrayés. Ils les voyaient seuls, séparés les uns des autres en train de mourir au milieu des bois. Parfois, il le vivait si mal qu'il avait vraiment envie d'en parler mais qui le croirait? Et il mettrait peut-être l'autre personne en danger, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cette impression lui agrippait les entrailles.

Nancy était en train de lui parler de quelque chose qui avait l'air important mais son attention fut captée par autre chose, une chose qui semblait l'appeler. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il s'était levé et avait commencé à suivre le son. Il avait l'impression que tous ses instincts lui hurlaient de trouver l'origine du son qui avait l'air d'être un appel à l'aide. La seule chose qui le ramena à la réalité un instant à la réalité fut Nancy qui l'appelait. Il aurait voulu penser que l'inquiétude de son ami l'affectait mais la réalité était qu'il s'en fichait. Quelque part hors du lycée, un son - des sons? - l'appelait et il ne pouvait juste pas l'ignorer. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'en entendre plusieurs maintenant et ça le faisait d'autant plus réagir. Il _devait_ retrouver ces sons et en protéger l'origine.

"Où vas-tu?"

Il mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler où il était et comment répondre, tant il se sentait perdu entre deux réalités, au point où il voyait à peine son amie alors qu'il était tourné vers elle.

"Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai quelque chose... à faire. Quelqu'un a besoin de moi.

-Qui ça?

-Je ne sais pas." Quelqu'un d'important, il en était sûr. C'était plus important que lui, plus important que tout ce qu'il pouvait connaître. "Je dois y aller.

-Tu es sûr que ça va?"

Ce n'était pas important alors il ne lui répondit pas. Comme il ne lui répondait pas, la conversation était terminée, il pouvait partir. Il le fit. Il quitta le bâtiment et s'en alla à pieds, laissant sa voiture dont il avait totalement oublié l'existence sur le parking. Il devait absolument rejoindre l'origine du son. C'était sa priorité numéro une. Non, ce n'était même plus une question de priorité. Il n'y avait juste rien qui puisse avoir de l'importance en ce moment.

 **~o~o~o~**

Eleven était au milieu d'un cercle de personnes et d'armes qui lui semblaient très dangereuses. Elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise alors qu'elle se concentrait sur ses capacités pour appeler le monstre. Elle était si mal-à-l'aise que Dustin pouvait le sentir de là où il é il n'arrivait pas à le supporter, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient tous les six dans le même état de mal-être en plus d'une tension énorme. Dans la théorie, leur plan était plutôt bon: ils attiraient le monstre, le tuaient et fuyaient en vitesse avant que les scientifiques ne se rendent compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Seulement, ils avaient bien conscience que la pratique serait toute autre. Seuls trois d'entre eux avaient vu le Démogorgon et sur ces trois, seul Will avait combattu le monstre et ce n'était encore que de la légitime défense inconsciente. Lucas s'était enfui et blessé et Eleven en avait profité pour tenter vainement de s'échapper. Tout ça faisait qu'ils ne connaissaient qu'une seule faiblesse à leur ennemi, le feu, et rien ne prouvait que Will soit capable de fabriquer autant de flammes pour tuer la créature. Il leur faudrait aussi fuir sans que personne ne les arrête et là aussi, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que Dustin puisse tous les manipuler avant qu'ils ne se fassent fusiller. Il savait qu'il avait des difficultés à se servir de ses pouvoirs étant donné qu'il devait parler pour la manipulation mentale et que c'était compliqué de manipuler une personne avec ses dents qui n'étaient pas encore toutes présentes, alors une cinquantaine de personnes... Ce ne serait pas facile. Il espérait juste tellement que quelqu'un de suffisamment fort leur vienne en aide et les emmènent loin d'ici.

Le nez d'Eleven saignait abondement mais le Démogorgon ne venait pas. Dustin s'inquiéta, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Si le monstre ne venait pas, ils auraient sûrement des problèmes.

À ce moment, Max s'approcha d'Eleven, contre l'interdiction des scientifiques, et se posa aux côtés de l'autre fille. Dustin ne savait pas quel était son objectif mais l'atmosphère changea alors, lui donnant des frissons désagréables. Il sentit son corps entier se tendre alors qu'Eleven s'écartait de Max pour regarder dans leur direction avec de grands yeux inquiets.

Puis une ombre s'éleva dans son dos.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Séparations

_Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère et bienvenue dans le dernier chapitre de_ _ **Stranger Kids From Hawkins**_ _. Je ne pense pas avoir grand chose de plus à dire, si ce n'est que si le chapitre t'a plu, ou non ou que tu veux simplement me donner ton avis, tu peux me laisser un commentaire!_

 _Je te souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture, cher/chère !_

 _Ley_Rx_

 **~o~o~o~**

 **CHAPITRE 11**

 **SEPARATIONS**

Dustin n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passait qu'il fut attiré sur le côté, évitant ainsi de justesse la bouche horrible de la créature. Il oublie un instant ce qu'ils étaient tous supposés faire alors qu'il ne pouvait qu'observer avec effroi le Démogorgon s'approcher d'Eleven et Max dans un son ignoble. Mike, qui l'avait sauvé de justesse, le laissa tomber sur le sol et se précipita sur le monstre en tendant ses bras vers l'avant dans une tentative désespérée de geler le sol sous ses pieds. Les choses étaient déjà bien compliquées et différentes dès le moment où Max avait rejoint Eleven. En plus, le monstre ayant essayé d'attaquer Dustin en premier, ils étaient totalement perdus dans leur plan.

Mike sentit ses doigts le picoter et se concentra encore plus en se mettant bien en position sur ses pieds mais ce ne fut pas de la glace qui apparut, ce fut de l'eau glaciale qui s'échappa de ses mains en un jet énorme qui frappa le monstre dans le dos avec une telle pression qu'il manqua de tomber en arrière. Le monstre fut projeté sur les filles, contre sa volonté, à toute vitesse.

Max, voyant ce qui était en train de se passer, attrapa Eleven et la serra contre elle en s'envolant mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Le monstre percuta les jambes d'Eleven qui glapit de douleur alors que le choc fit perdre l'équilibre à Max qui les fit s'écraser violement sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Elle s'était lourdement cognée à la tête et avait vraiment mal aux côtes. Elle releva la tête et vit Eleven qui avait les yeux humides et les mains sur un genou qui était rouge et salement amoché. Elle s'approcha d'elle en rampant à moitié et la prit dans ses bras à nouveau pour l'aider à se relever, ignorant sa propre douleur et le tournis qu'elle avait, pour tenter de l'éloigner du champ de bataille.

Lucas dépassa Dustin qui se levait et se précipita vers les filles pour se placer entre elles et le monstre qui avait réussi à se relever. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il allait les protéger mais il devait essayer. Il réfléchit à la façon dont il avait créé son onde de choc la dernière - et unique - fois. Il n'était pas supposé prendre part au combat mais les filles n'étaient pas non plus supposées être hors d'état de nuire aussi tôt. Le monstre se précipita vers eux et Lucas se concentra autant que possible. Au moment où le monstre leur atterrit dessus, il tendit ses mains en avant et pu sentir le monstre être envoyé en arrière en même temps qu'il retomba sur les filles, ses mains le piquant douloureusement. Ses bras étaient tout engourdis et son souffle était coupé mais au moins il n'était pas passé dans le sol lors de son geste, c'était déjà ça. Il n'aurait pas réussi à revenir.

Max se releva et aida Lucas et Eleven - qui avaient du mal à rester en place - à se mettre debout également avant de foncer vers la créature qui tentait de fuir et elle le plaqua au sol. Elle n'était pas loin de sa bouche et elle avait l'impression de faire face à un trou noir. Elle était terrifiée au point qu'elle pleurait mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller à la peur. Elle mit toute sa force dans les coups qu'elle donnait au monstre, espérant le frapper suffisamment fort pour le tuer mais la bête se débattait toujours plus sous ses petites mains. Elle entendit la voix de Will l'appeler et elle releva la tête.

Will avait profité de tout le temps qui s'était déroulé pour se concentrer et préparer une boule de feu pour la faire exploser sur le monstre et, il l'espérait, le tuer. La flamme qu'il avait faite grossissait de plus en plus entre ses mains, chauffant son corps. Il savait que les scientifiques paniquaient et ne savaient pas quoi faire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. Il ne s'en intéressait pas du tout en ce moment. Sa boule de feu était sur le point de partir peut importe quoi alors il cria le nom de Max et lui fit signe de s'écarter. Dès l'instant où elle s'écarta, il lança son attaque. La boule traversa la clairière et s'écrasa contre le monstre qui s'enflamma et poussa un hurlement sinistre qui dura jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Will tituba et tomba dans les bras de Dustin qui était là pour le rattraper. Au moins, il avait tué le monstre, il ne leur restait qu'à fuir. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'y penser.

Le docteur Brenner était dans une colère sombre et, en se rendant compte que les enfants allaient s'enfuir, il sortit un pistolet de la poche de sa veste et pointa l'arme sur Three. C'était lui qui avait porté le coup final alors c'était lui qui en paierait le prix le premier. Celui-ci ne le voyait pas, s'accrochant à Six pour se remettre sur pieds. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui le remarqua, se plaçant devant l'autre, ce qui attira l'attention des autres enfants.

"Six, éloigne-toi. Je n'ai rien à te reprocher dans tout ça.

-Papa, non!"

Il adressa un regard mauvais à Eleven et celle-ci baissa les yeux avec terreur avant de les relever avec colère et de lever un bras vers Brenner, lui brisant le bras de là où elle était, lui criant un "non" retentissant. Brenner poussa un cri de douleur en lâchant son arme.

Son geste fut le signal. Tous comprirent que c'était le moment ou jamais pour eux de tenter leur fuite.

Lucas ferma les yeux et se concentra autant que possible sur les appareils électroniques qu'il fit exploser avec beaucoup de difficultés. Eleven envoya voler toutes les armes à feu d'un mouvement de tête. Mike gela le sol sous les pieds des scientifiques. Max attrapa Lucas et Eleven par un bras chacun et se précipita en volant vers Will et Dustin, suivie par Mike qui se précipita à leur suite, attrapant Will pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Pendant ce temps, Dustin se concentra au maximum sur tous les scientifiques présents afin de les forcer à rester immobiles et à ne pas les poursuivre dans les bois. Il eut l'impression de mettre un temps fou à les manipuler mais quand il partit enfin après les autres, plus aucun adulte ne bougeait. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir où aller. En théorie, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour aller vers le sud - ou au moins garder le soleil sur leur droite. Mais sur un malentendu, avec tout ce qu'il se passait, rien ne pourrait prouver qu'il le ferait correctement. Il essaya de repérer Max dans le ciel mais elle avait déjà sûrement atterri. Sa tête le faisait souffrir et il avait un tournis terrible. C'était probablement dû au fait qu'il s'était énormément servi de ses capacités. Du sang séché avait fortement coulé de son nez, sur son menton et le long de son cou et il avait du mal à respirer mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter tout de suite. Il devait retrouver les autres.

Il avait couru et marché pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à faiblir à l'horizon, mais il n'avait pas retrouvé les autres alors il comprit qu'il s'était perdu trop loin d'eux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire à présent. Il avait terriblement peur et il craignait que les choses tournent mal pour lui. Eleven avait dit qu'elle pourrait retrouver n'importe lequel d'entre eux s'ils venaient à se séparer et à se perdre mais Dustin avait bien trop peur et il craignait que ça ne fonctionne pas, qu'il reste seul abandonné jusqu'à la fin.

Il s'assit contre le creux d'un tronc d'arbre et décida de rester là pour attendre et se reposer, le temps que les autres viennent le chercher. Quand il décida d'enfin fermer les yeux, il se mit à pleurer. Il se prenait le contrecoup de tout ce qu'il s'était passé et tout lui retombait sur la poitrine et ça lui faisait mal. Il voulait qu'on vienne le chercher et qu'on le ramène à la maison, que n'importe qui arrive et le prenne dans ses bras en lui promettant de le protéger. Il ne voulait juste pas rester seul, il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer alors qu'il était au beau milieu d'une forêt sans personne. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se colla autant que possible contre le tronc d'arbre alors qu'il commençait à avoir froid, surtout au niveau des pieds qui étaient posés dans la neige. Il tenta de la décaler du pied mais ça ne fonctionna pas alors il pleura plus fort.

 **~o~o~o~**

Mike s'écroula sur le sol, épuisé, entraînant involontairement Will dans sa chute, forçant ainsi les autres à s'arrêter également. Lucas vint les aider à se relever tandis que Max laissait enfin Eleven descendre de sur son dos où elle l'avait installée, celle-ci semblait enfin pouvoir marcher.

"Il faut qu'on retrouve Dustin." décida Lucas en mettant sur pieds ses amis.

-Sauf qu'on n'a pas la moindre idée d'où il est." rétorqua Max. "On doit d'abord se trouver un endroit sûr, au moins pour se protéger du froid. Et on ne peut pas faire demi-tour maintenant. On est épuisés, Eleven est blessée et Mike tient à peine sur ses pieds.

-Alors on le laisse seul dans sa merde?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Simplement, on doit faire attention aux choix qu'on fait. Dustin connait ces bois, non? Au moins un peu. Il a juste à attendre qu'on vienne le chercher, il n'est pas idiot et il a l'habitude d'être seul dans des endroits froids et sombres. Puis, Eleven a dit qu'elle nous trouverait si on se perdait, grâce à ses capacités. On ne va pas l'abandonner, Lucas, on doit juste agir correctement."

Eleven confirma qu'elle pourrait trouver Dustin d'un hochement de tête, légèrement appuyée sur la rousse, il lui fallait juste être dans les bonnes conditions pour cela. Will s'approcha de Lucas qui ne voulait pas laisser le dernier mot à Max et posa sa main sur son épaule. Lui aussi voulait retrouver Dustin mais il avait conscience de la dangerosité de leur action pour eux tous s'ils partaient alors qu'ils étaient aussi faibles. Ils devaient d'abord se reposer et trouver un endroit sûr, pour eux comme pour Dustin quand ils le retrouveraient.

"On veut tous retrouver Dustin, Lucas. Mais comme Max le dit, ce serait trop risqué dans notre état. Même toi, tu tiens à peine debout. Et il commence à faire nuit. Si on part maintenant, on se condamne et on le condamne lui aussi. Je suis inquiet pour lui aussi mais il se sera trouvé un endroit où se réfugier, j'en suis sûr. Laisse-nous au moins le temps de nous reposer, d'accord?"

Lucas ne semblait pas vraiment satisfait à l'idée de faire ça mais il voyait bien qu'aucun des autres ne voulaient abandonner leur ami non plus mais qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix alors il se résigna. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

-D'accord..."

 **~o~o~o~**

Steve avait perdu le contact avec le son qui lui avait fait perdre la notion de réalité pendant un moment et s'était "réveillé" au milieu de la forêt. Il s'était alors mis à paniquer parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était, d'où il devait aller, de ce qu'il devait faire, de combien de temps il avait été en transe. Il paniquait aussi parce que certaines de ses vieilles visions lui avaient montré un monstre se promenant dans ces bois et qu'il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien conscience qu'il n'était pas prêt à se battre ou à fuir s'il croisait la créature. Mais étrangement, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était de ne plus entendre le son qui l'appelait. Une partie de lui voulait toujours retrouver l'origine de ce son et de comprendre ce qui l'avait fait réagir comme ça. D'un côté, il ne savait pas si son inquiétude par rapport au fait qu'il n'entendait plus le son était dû à sa crainte de le réentendre ou de ne plus l'entendre du tout.

Il marcha longtemps, ne sachant pas s'il cherchait à sortir de la forêt où à réentendre le son, il l'entendit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il arrivait un peu plus à garder le contrôle sur lui-même mais il voulait toujours autant suivre ce son. Il avait juste l'impression que cette fois-ci, il voulait le suivre de sa propre volonté. Il avait aussi l'impression que le son qu'il étendait était un peu différent, comme si cette fois il exprimait la peur, la tristesse, la douleur et la solitude et il avait juste terriblement besoin au plus profond de lui de mettre fin à toutes ces émotions négatives, mettre fin à toute cette souffrance qui mettait ses instincts en alerte.

Il reprit alors sa marche en suivant le son qui résonnait de plus en plus fort dans ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Il chercha un bon moment, alors que la lune s'élevait de plus en plus au-dessus de lui et qu'il voyait de moins en moins ou il allait. Il entendit alors des pleurs qui ne venaient pas de l'intérieur de sa tête, même s'ils y résonnaient, et décida de les suivre, essayant d'en trouver l'origine. Les pleurs semblaient être ceux d'un enfant, étouffés et gémissants. Il savait qu'il était de plus en plus proche car il les entendait de mieux en mieux.

Puis il le vit enfin, roulé en boule contre un arbre et des racines énormes qui semblaient le protéger du froid ou peut-être autre chose. Son crâne était entièrement chauve, si ce n'est qu'il était couvert un léger duvet brun et le bas de son visage, sous son nez, était couvert de sang séché mais Steve savait à qui il avait affaire, son instinct le lui criant de tout part, plus fort et intense que n'importe quoi d'autre alors qu'il s'approchait à petits pas de l'enfant.

"Dustin?"

 **~o~o~o~**

 _Et voilà! Tu es arrivé.e à la fin de_ _ **Stranger Kids From Hawkins**_ _qui est la première partie de_ _ **Experimental Heroes**_ _! Pour la seconde partie, on se retrouve dans un mois ou deux, le temps que je fasse quelques chapitres d'avance pour que vous ayez une publication (plus ou moins) régulière._

 _Je te souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne lecture cher/chère !_

 _Ley_Rx_


End file.
